Sonny With A Chance: The underlying truth
by Mardelzor
Summary: The two shows ratings dropped so Mr. Condor needs a plan of action.which involves Sonny and Chad!they're forced to date and truth will be revealed; includes a chase of life or death, and love worth reading! has sugar, spice, and everything nice! ; fluff!
1. the starting point!

**The Underlying Truth: Chapter 1**

**A/N. Okay ppl, my summary sucked, but this story will be gr8! i have 10,000 more words at the ready to add into new chapters soon! love you all and plz click that little button at the bottom! no flames plz! my 1st fanfic ever! :D **

**ps. oh yeah, the disclaimer. *ahem* i do not nor will i ever own Sonny with a Chance(sadly):(**

**CPOV**

"Hey good lookin'! I haven't seen you since 5 minutes ago! Where've you been?!" I brushed a hand through my perfect hair and winked at the handsome fellow in the mirror. _If I wasn't me, I'd totally date me!_

Heading down the hallway, I thought all about the girl who'd turned my world upside down since she came to Hollywood. Her gorgeous, soft, flowing chestnut hair made me want to wrap my hands in the silkiness of it, kiss her passionately, never let her go, run my hands down her perfect figure- _NO! Stop it! Chad Dylan Cooper does not daydream about anyone but himself!_

As I continued my thorough correction of those thoughts, I ran into somebod- I mean, somebody else ran smack dab into my chest. I didn't even have to look down to see who it was…I could smell her perfume. Kind of flowery with a mixture of sunshine and honey. It was a perfect smell, but just so she wouldn't suspect me of thinking of her in any good way, I said "Nobody runs into Chad Dylan Cooper! Who the heck are you?!" It was then that I looked down to see that my arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her steady. But I didn't drop them. My Sonshine was obviously upset. When I looked down into her pretty, chocolate brown eyes, they were bright and shining with tears and her usual sunny self was gone, leaving behind a beautiful but tragic looking girl.

"Chad, get over yourself! Besides, you ran into me!"

**SPOV**

I was walking down the hall and around the corner, but I hadn't really been paying attention. I had been thinking about the new sketch I'd written. I thought it had been funny, but I guess I was wrong. After all, a funny sketch wouldn't have made my cast mates make fun of it and think it was stupid. At the point where I had tears pooling in my eyes because of my stupid sensitivity, I ran right into a soft chest. I almost fell back, but his arms wrapped around my waist just in time. I had my hands splayed across his chest. I didn't have to look up to recognize who this was. Chad Dylan Cooper.

_How is it that those three words have the power to make my heart ache for wanting him, and my brain repulse him all at the same time? Ugh! You have to stop that Sonny Monroe! _I was looking at the field of gold on top of his head and those crystal blue eyes. _Wow!_

"Nobody runs into Chad Dylan Cooper! Who the heck are you?!"He said in a harsh voice. Just as I glanced up at his eyes, his face turned down to see who had dared to enter his bubble of glory. Haha:P.

"Chad, get over yourself! Besides, you ran into me!" I said while staring into his amazing sparkly eyes. I'd lied about only one of them being sparkly. They were both like freakin' sapphires! His expression faltered a bit upon seeing my face, a look of puzzlement, shame, and sadness passed over him for a brief second until he remembered himself, and put on his arrogant face back in place.

"No I did not, Monroe! And what is with you always running into me? Can't you at least try to watch where you're going?" That was enough to shake loose the tears I'd held back. I dropped my head, hoping he wouldn't see, but of course, he did. Now I was scared that he was going to make fun of me even more, but instead, as I stared determinedly at our feet, he spoke to me softly and almost…tenderly.

**CPOV**

I had to make a jerky statement, just so she wouldn't be able to somehow read my mind through my eyes and feel my concern for her and…love. Yes LOVE! I can say that I love her if I want…in my mind…because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I hadn't expected her to get sad or anything though, it's just our usual way of communication. I be a jerk, and she points out said jerkiness, and then we say our traditional lines of goodbye and the cycle repeats. But this time, she dropped her head and tears rolled down her face.

Without thinking, I put my hand under her chin and tilted her pretty, pale, heart-shaped face up. Her eyes met mine, and once again, without thought, I brushed away her tears with my fingers.

"Shh, shh, don't cry Sonny. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just kidding around. What's wrong?"

"Gosh, Chad, I'm really sorry for this. It's not your fault. It's just, my cast was kind of mean to me today, and then me and my mom got into a fight about whether I should come home to Wisconsin for Christmas, and nothing seems to be going right at the moment."

And then, I did something that completely shocked both of us, I pulled her into a gentle, but tight hug. At first, it was awkward and uncomfortable, but then she relaxed into my arms and put her head against my chest while I laid my face on her head. The perfect moment. Just when I smiled and smelled her amazing aroma, a flash went off from outside the window. My eyes snapped open and I saw a paparazzi guy taking tons of pictures and then running off! Sonny and I jumped apart, but it was too late. The damage was done, and it left me wondering what magazine would be sporting our "newest couple in Hollywood" story.

"Oh crap! My cast is going to freak tomorrow when they see whatever dumb story they come up with about us." She said. I looked back at her and she looked much happier than she had before I gave her my first real hug in years. After all, Chad Dylan Cooper does not give out a hug to just anyone. They have to be special…like Sonny.

"Anyways, thanks Chad. I feel a lot better now." She said while giving me a soft smile. I wanted to be able to make her smile like that all the time, so I said something stupid. "Well, Monroe, I always have open arms exclusively for you." I didn't know who was more shocked at my words, me or her, so I dashed off to my table in the cafeteria.

**SPOV**

_Wow. Chad Dylan Cooper. Who'd of known that he'd give the best hugs in the world_. I made my way to the cafeteria, following after him to lunch. First, I had to check a mirror on my way there. _Yikes!_ I smoothed down my hair and wiped away the tell-tale signs of crying (aka, mascara and eyeliner smears.). When I reached the line, Bertha sneered at me and plopped a steaming pile of what appeared to be bat poop onto my tray. I smiled and got a drink, which of course would be all I'd consume for lunch. No way was I going near the toxic goo now hardening on my plate.

A few minutes after sitting all alone at the So Random table, I got fed up with waiting for my cast members and dumped the now solid lump of inedible mass on my tray in the trash. Just as I was heading for the door, Mr. Condor burst in, sending me flying backwards into another poor person. I would have fallen, had the person not caught me in his arms, and held me there. I would have thanked him, but I was too scared of the big man who could fire me and cancel my show if I uttered so much as a peep without permission.

Mr. Condor was sweeping the cafeteria with his eyes quickly when he looked down and spotted me and my savior. "Miss Monroe and Mr. Cooper, come with me NOW!" he said, and pivoted right back around. I got unsteadily back up to my feet and turned around to thank my rescuer who turned out to be none other than Chad himself!

"Uh…thanks Chad, come on, we don't want to get fired!"I said before hurrying out the doors, my cheeks bright red.

**So what do you think? love it? hate it? plz r&r b/c i have tons more to add to this story! love you all! **


	2. the big bang in their lives

**Chapter 2: The big bang in their lives!**

**A/N. so yup, this is ch. 2! i've made it this far without exploding from anxiety! hope u like what's to come ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, or most of the characters...the plot however is aaaaaaall mine! mwahaha!**

**CPOV**

_Of course it would be her who fell on me._ There I was, minding my own business when someone dropped right into my arms! I was about to yell at whoever it was when I saw Mr. Condor and shut-up. It was Sonny again, and thankfully, I got to hold her in my arms for at least 30 seconds, and I enjoyed that time thoroughly. Her hair smelled like strawberries, and I realized that from that moment, it would officially become my favorite fruit, no question about it. I was daydreaming about me and her watching the sunset, my arms wrapped around her as I fed her strawberries, her perfect lips closing around it, and then-

"Miss Monroe, Mr. Cooper, come with me NOW!" the thunderous voice said, ripping me abruptly out of my dream world. He turned around then, and I had to let Sonny go as we followed him.

"Uh…thanks Chad, come on, we don't want to get fired! Crap! What did we do?!" she said as she started freaking out. I was nervous too, but no way would anybody know that because I was C.D.C.!

"Well, it must have been you Monroe. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do anything to get himself fired!" I said, popping my collar. As I was suspecting, her eyes narrowed, and she started a little speech about how much of a jerk I was. I couldn't concentrate though, because she was just so dang beautiful today. She had black skinny jeans, ankle boots, a flowey-top with a vest over it, a cute little hat that pulled it all together, and all in all, it was perfect Sonny-style. Stupid cute!

"Chad, are you even listening? Ugh, whatever! C'mon!" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along to where Mr. Condor had just disappeared. I couldn't help but notice that she didn't let go of my hand. Sadly though, as soon as we reached the door, she dropped it.

As we sat down on a rather small couch, Mr. Condor faced us from behind his desk. Because the couch was so small, we were sitting really close, but it was comfy, more so when I put my arm across the back, making more room for us. Then, Mr. Condor glanced between the two of us, gave a little nod, and startled Sonny and me with a command.

"Kiss each other! Now!" he told us, without giving any explanation whatsoever.

"WHAT?!" we both cried at once.

"I can't kiss her, she's a Random!"

"I can't kiss him, he's such a jerk!"

"Kiss now or you're both fired!" Mr. Condor said, glaring at us, daring us to defy his commands. I grimaced and turned to Sonny, who's face had gone paler than pale. Since my arm was already practically around her shoulders, it wasn't hard to pull her towards me, and crash my lips down on hers. I just wanted to get it over with fast so I wouldn't show how I really felt, but my body had different ideas.

As soon as her lips touched mine, I felt an electric current running all through my body and I instantly craved more. I put one hand on the side of her face and kissed her a little bit more passionately. She kissed me back and we continued kissing, the world was lost to us completely. It was as if we were sitting, floating really, on a cloud and everything around us was a blur until…

"Cut it out you two! I asked for a kiss, not a full-blown make-out session! That's enough!" Mr. Condor barked, pulling me out of my revelry. My eyes snapped open and her bright brown eyes were right in front of mine, opened wide with shock. We both pulled away at the same time, making a satisfying smacking noise that made me quite embarrassed. She, of course, was blushing bright red for the 2nd or 3rd time that day; it was hard to keep track of how many times I cause her to blush…

**SPOV**

I could feel heat radiating off my cheeks as I stared at my feet. _Did I really just…oh my gosh! But still, it was absolutely amazing! _

"Alright, that settles it." Mr. Condor said, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"Um…settles what exactly?" I asked, feeling worried for some reason. I peeked over at Chad out of the corner of my eye, and saw that he was staring at his boss with a completely confused expression.

"Condor Studios is trying to get more publicity. Our ratings have dropped a little bit, so we decided that desperate times call for desperate measures. I've just decided who will be the face of Condor Studios, as far as publicity goes, you know, to promote the shows. As the best actress and actor of your two shows, you've been chosen to be our forbidden loves. You will start out, making it look like your hiding your relationship and going out, but trying not to get caught by paparazzi. Obviously, you will be and then you will announce your relationship to the press, go to lots of parties and everything, and become Hollywood's hottest couple! And the reason why you'll become the top couple and dramatically increase our ratings is because you two come from our two most popular shows, which luckily happen to be well-known rivals! It'll be just like a Romeo and Juliet story, and the public just won't be able to resist! They never can when it comes to forbidden romance with their favorite stars! Any questions? Oh yes, and after they get suspicious, Sonny will guest star on Mackenzie Falls as Chad's love interest."

As if on cue, Chad and I simultaneously hopped up on our feet and shouted, "WHAT?!?!" for the second time in ten minutes.

"Pipe down! Now, I know this will be odd for you two, considering all the factors in this situation, but I'm sure you'll be fine. Okay, now, you two's first date is tonight. I've set it all up at some fast food joint called waffle house. You'll go there in 'disguise' with sunglasses, hats, you know, to make it look like ya'll are trying to hide the fact that ya'll are on a date. About halfway through the date, I'll tip off some paparazzi guy and he'll get some pictures. Remember it's a date so make it believable, alright? Good, now scram."

We left his office quickly, and then, as soon as they were out, I turned to face him.

**CPOV **

Of course, as soon as we walked out of the door, she turned to face me.

"Just so you know, even though we'll have to do this, everything will be fake. I hope you can remember that, considering how much you like me."

"Well Monroe, I don't like you at all, but you obviously like me. You kissed me back pretty hard, I for one was just acting, like I do for kisses on the show, but you're a non-acting, no-talent random, so you do the math." I said, smirking at her to try and make my heart quit beating the way it was_. _I could practically hear the pattern it was beating out. _I love you. I crave you. I need you. Kiss me. Be mine._

"What? I don't like you! And I doubt that it was your 'acting' that made you not break away. So it's all you. I for one couldn't end it because you had your hand around the back of my head so I couldn't pull away, which just proves my point further that it was all you." And with that, she flipped her hair and bounced down the hall. I could've sworn that I saw her hand go to her lips.

_Dang she's hot! I mean really, how am I supposed to hate someone who bounces when she walks with her cute hair, and her cute clothes, and her cute smile?! Stupid cute!_

I then walked on to my room, closed the door, and went over to a big picture of me on the wall. Looking around to double check that no one was there, I flipped the switch and the picture opened to show a magazine with her picture blown up on the front and had the headline proclaiming her entrance into Hollywood. I remember the day I first found out about her and the first time I saw her.

*…flashback moment…*

"Chad! Oh my gosh, look at this!" Portlyn said, thrusting a magazine into my hands. I looked down and immediately looked back up.

"Portlyn, why would you disturb me with this? It obviously doesn't have me on the cover, and what have I told you about magazines without me on the cover?"

"To never show you them and blah blah blah, look, forget that okay? I'm telling you to look at who IS on the cover and read it! This could be really bad!" she said, shoving it back into my face.

I glared at her and then looked at it. My jaw dropped. There was this absolutely gorgeous brunette with a pale, heart shaped face, a cute dimple in her chin, a huge smile, and eyes that sparkled and laughed. I couldn't look away!

"Chad! Quit gawking at her, I know she's pretty which is another part of the problem, but look at what it says!"

I glanced over at the caption, and as soon as I saw it, I flipped right to the middle of the magazine. There, it gave an article that said she, Allison 'Sonny' Monroe _the name fits her looks,_ was joining the So Random! Cast!

"What?! This is bad! If she joins, you know that more people will watch! It says here she was discovered from her web show, and now those viewers will be watching it too, which means better ratings for them, and less for us! Dare I say it, but with her coming, they'll probably get…better than us!"

Portlyn gasped, ever the drama queen, and I stormed into my room like I was angry. Once I was in there and locked the door, I sat down on the couch and stared at her. I even think I drooled. She was the prettiest, cutest, most beautiful girl I'd ever seen! That's why I decided right then to hate her. Or at least, to act like it. No girl makes Chad Dylan Cooper get like this!

The next day, I walked into the cafeteria on a yogurt run. I would've sent someone else, but I wanted to check on my wall poster for Mackenzie falls. Once I made sure it was fine, I walked over to this really fat waitress with big hair and I almost laughed. I told her I needed some yogurt and she turned to me saying she didn't work here. I looked at her face and almost choked. It was her! But her face, neck, arms, and legs were nice and slender, so I guessed that she was wearing a fat suit. I turned away quickly, thinking of what to do to get away, so I grabbed a photo of me out of my jacket, and asked her name. She told me Sonny and I wrote her a thank you note. Then, while she was freaking out over me being Chad Dylan Cooper and rambling on about her name, I grabbed the tray, winked at her, and left.

As soon as I was out of the cafeteria, I gulped down some frozen yogurt to calm myself. Yowza, her presence was powerful and I think I just fell in love at first sight! Crap!

*ending of flashback*

She's undeniably made me do something I would never ever do EVER! I fell in love with someone other than myself. I put the magazine back in its space, closed it up, and left the room to film.

**A/N So, what do ya'll think? i know what i think! i think that there's a magical firefly that will grant you amazing writing abilities flying through the air! oh wait! it just landed on the instant-make-me-smile button! hurry, click it b4 it gets away! :D**


	3. 1st date

**Chapter 3**

**A/N. yay! ch. 3! did ya'll like that long awaited kiss last chapter? well, hold on to your popcorn and drinks b/c things are about 2 heat up in this one! yummy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: i'm tired of writing this b/c it makes me depressed, but i...do...not own SWAC. **

**SPOV **

I walked to my dressing room in a daze. I wasn't hungry anymore, well, not for food anyways. I'd rather be back there, having the best kiss of my life, then be all alone in my dressing room. I sat down and tried to think of a sketch, but all I could come up with sounded more like a romantic drama than a comedy show. Sighing, I laid my notebook aside and lied down for a minute, resting my eyes and giving me a chance to think.

…..cue dream sequence….

I woke up disoriented. I was in the middle of a bright meadow filled with sunshine and flowers.

"Where…where am I?" I asked to the sky. I was surprised, then, to see a white chapel suddenly in front of me. "What the heck?" I said, and I walked slowly to it and through its doors. There were beautiful flowers everywhere and all the people were dressed and looking back at me, reminding me of a wedding. "Wait a second…" I said as I looked down and saw a gorgeous white dress flowing down my body. When I looked back up, the veil was too thick for me to see who the man was waiting for me.

"I don't get what's going on, can you help me sir?" I said, turning to my left. There was a strange man, smiling down at me, and he grabbed my arm and led me down the aisle. I didn't protest because there were plenty of people watching so I wasn't afraid of getting abducted, however, I was also really weirded out, so I just went with it.

We reached the altar, and I felt myself smiling broadly. _That's strange…_ I thought, and then I felt a pair of hands grab mine. They were soft, warm, and squeezed mine comfortingly.

"Hello darling, this is it!" the man holding my hands said.

_Wait a second…_ I thought, _that voice sounds kind of familiar._ Then, my veil was lifted and…

IT WAS CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Except…he looked older, in his 20's. And, he didn't have that look of self obsession and love on him…he looked at me with love and adoration! He kissed me…and then I fainted.

………..dream sequence ends………..

"NOOO!" I sat up, screaming. Breathing hard, my chest heaving, I jumped up and ran to a mirror. Tawni's mirror. "Oh thank God!" I said in relief.

"Well, there's no need to get that happy just to see me, Monroe." said a very familiar voice.

I looked up and there was Chad, grinning amusedly at me.

**CPOV **

I had never seen her looking so hot! I was walking down the hall when I heard her screams, and I rushed in to save her. There she was, her hair kind of messy and her…equipment shall we say…was being blown to massive proportions by her gasping. I had to look away because it was just so darn hot and turned me on too much for my own good.

"Oh thank God!" she said, looking in the blond girl's mirror. I decided to make my presence known then with a snarky comment.

"Well, there's no need to get that happy just to see me, Monroe."

She looked up then, and glared when she saw me smirking at her.

"Shut up Chad, I wasn't talking about you. I didn't even know you were- you know what? It doesn't even matter. Are you ready to go?"

I looked down at my outfit. It was awesome, completed with sunglasses. I looked back at her, and she had what she had had on earlier, but with an added pair of sunglasses as well.

"Well, c'mon Monroe! Let's go eat!"

"Fine!" she said, strutting forward. She walked to the end of the hallway, with me staring stupidly after her again. Her hips were swaying side to side seductively and I couldn't help but gawk at her. She turned her head and stopped at the exit.

"You coming, or what?" she asked. I dashed after her, and just so she wouldn't think I was checking her out, I walked right by her through the exit door, not holding it for her, and walked to my car with my usual confident stride.

We got into my silver convertible and drove to the waffle house my GPS was directing us to. When we 'reached the destination', we both got out and met at the back of the car.

"Wow, I haven't eaten here since I was about 10!" I said.

"Really? I haven't since moving here, but it hasn't been that long. You've been missing out!"

"So…how do you want to do this, like, hold hands…or arm around shoulder…?" I asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Um…holding hands is fine, like we did with the fake date when we were tricking James." I took her hand, and we interlocked our fingers. It was still kind of sunny outside, so we could get away with the sunglasses. I led her in like that, and we were met with a blast of cold air from the restaurant.

"Ooh! Now I remember why I stopped eating here. Number one, I became famous, but number two, it's so freaking cold!"

"Just get over it." She said, and I could feel her shivering. We went to a booth in the back corner, and instead of sitting opposite of her, I sat in the corner first and pulled her in with me.

"Chad, what are you doing?" she asked as I wrapped one arm around her and pulled her head on my shoulder, like we had done before.

"You're cold, right? Well, I didn't want to give up my jacket so this seemed like the best solution. And besides, this is a _date_ right? So we can cuddle up without anyone giving us a bunch of crap about it." And to prove my point, I hugged her close into me, but loosened my grip slightly when the waitress came over. It was funny because she looked just like Sonny's waitress character the first time I saw her, except for the woman had big blond hair and looked like she belonged in the 50's.

"Can I take your order?" she asked, popping her wad of bubblegum.

"What do you want sweetie?" Sonny asked me, fully in character.

"Um…how about we both get double waffles, chocolate chip for me, plain for you. After all, I know how much sugar you can handle, sugar." I say with a wink and a kiss to her temple since it was right there in front of me.

"Alright kids. And to drink?"

"Water with no lemon." We both answered, looking at each other with shock that we liked the same thing.

"Comin' right up. Teenage love! Oh to be young again!" the waitress mused, walking off to fix our dinner.

"So, you can't stand the lemons either?" I asked.

"Nope, they're so pointless and nasty, and plus, they leav-"

"Leave that nasty pulpy grossness, the occasional seed, and the bitter yucky taste. I know! I always get teased about it by my cast mates."

"Me too!" she said, and we smiled at each other. I looked down to check my watch, and was distracted because it was on the hand still holding hers. _That's weird…I thought I let go of her hand to put an arm around her shoulder…hmm…_ At that moment, the waitress interrupted my thoughts, bringing over our orders.

Sitting up a bit, I watched as Sonny buttered each waffle carefully, cut them up, and then poured plenty of syrup on each one.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done that, considering I'm one armed, hon." I winked at her. And then, a mischievous glimmer came into her eyes, and she forked a piece of the chocolate chip waffle, my favorite.

"Open up, sweetie." She said, giggling playfully. I was a bit shocked, but played along and opened my mouth wide. She placed the fork slowly in my mouth, and I didn't' break eye contact with her once as I slowly closed my lips around it, and she pulled back the fork. _Who knew that eating a bite of waffle could be so hot?! _She put it down (I noticed her hand shaking slightly) and took a sip of water.

"Now it's your turn, Sonshine." I said, smiling. She opened her eyes wide and stared into my blue ones. This time, I picked up her fork with my free, right hand, and speared a piece with plenty of butter and syrup, but I made sure it wouldn't drip all over her. Staring deep into my eyes, she opened her mouth, and the process repeated, only this time, it made my blood boil! Her rosy lips pulled the piece off and she had this look in her eyes…I couldn't place it…

As she chewed it and swallowed, I noticed a small drip of syrup on her bottom lip, and without thought, I reached down and kissed her, sucking on her lip where the drop had landed. She seemed surprised, but then she quickly responded, kissing back slowly and sweetly, so sweet in fact that I couldn't tell if it was her or the syrup. I pulled back, thinking that she would probably tolerate only so much for the paparazzi, and I was pleasantly surprised when she reached up to the sides on my jacket, and tugged me in closer. Without hesitation, I wrapped my free arm around her, pulling her to me tightly as we continued to kiss back and forth. She was the one who ended it, looking me right in the eye as she sat up straighter.

"I wanted to finish my dinner before it got cold." She said, giving me a final grin before turning to finish eating. I was still recovering from having her that close to me, my heart jumping, and my breathing hard to control. She looked inquisitively at me, and it was then I realized I was staring at her again.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Sorry about that, but you had some syrup on your lip and it looked too good to waste on a napkin." I said, grinning slyly. She blushed a bit and started eating again, and I did the same. _This night's turning out to be not so bad. _We finally finished, and we got up to pay the check, our hands immediately interlocking again subconsciously.

"Thanks, ya'll have a good night!" said the 50's woman. We walked out into the night air, and strolled across the parking lot to my car. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a paparazzo, and I turned her towards me abruptly.

"Chad, what're you-mmph!" she couldn't talk anymore, because I had my lips pressed hard to hers. I needed to taste her again, to commit the memory to my mind, and I deepened the kiss, desiring more and more of her with each second that passed. She didn't hesitate as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave in completely, and I pulled her close, wrapping my fingers in her silky brown locks. We continued kissing, the heated tango never ending as we each tried to gain dominance over the other. She broke it for a second to breathe, and we gasped, gulping in the cool night air. We then looked at each other and realized just how close we were. We were wrapped around each other tightly, neither wanting to let go.

"Well, that was a bit over the top, wasn't it? I mean, we were supposed to start out small." She said.

"Oh well, I tend to give more than I'm asked in anything that I do." I said, smiling. We broke apart then and got into the car. It took me a few seconds to start it, and gather my wits together because of the arousal she had caused in me! _Crap! Thank God it's dark in here!_ I drove us to her apartment, and she smiled, thanking me for dinner, and hopped out. I breathed in her lingering scent, and sped home, intent on taking a cold shower to clear my head of her. _Get it together man!_

**SPOV**

_Oh my gosh! Best Date EVER! _I thought, and as soon as I had closed my apartment door, I turned around with a huge smile on my face, and sank to the floor. "Wow!" I sighed, replaying the whole evening in my head. Right in the middle of remembering that last kiss, I mentally slapped myself! _Sonny Monroe, get a hold of yourself! It's all fake! He doesn't really like you, ya'll are just pretending to be a couple to get better show ratings! Gosh, I need a long, relaxing bath really bad right now! _But instead of taking a bath, I jumped in the cold shower, trying to clear my head of all thoughts about him that were anything but annoyance and dislike. It proved to be very difficult.

I got out and crawled into bed, reminding myself the whole time that it was all FAKE!

**A/N. You know what 2 do now, right? it's called, click on the green r&r button and make my whole face smile and i'll give u the nice make out scene in the next chapter! love ya'll! constructive criticism is much appreciated!**


	4. revenge is priceless!

**Chapter 4: Revenge is priceless!**

**A/N. i really hope ya'll love this chapter! i added a bit of flirty bickering like they have on the show, and a special one for all those people like me just waiting for that Chad and Sonny kiss on the show! r&r!**

**Disclaimer: me not own SWAC! comprende?**

The next morning, my phone woke me up. I checked the time first, seeing that it was 5:30am, I groaned and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well, somebody's sleepy." said a voice that I recognized immediately. Shooting up out of bed, I answered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? I don't wake up until 6:30, EVER!"

"Too bad, I got a call from Mr. Condor saying that we need to get up, dress, and go out for breakfast and coffee. So, I'll be picking you up in about 15 minutes. Better hurry up!" and with that, he hung up. I just stared at the phone, trying to comprehend what he'd said. Then I realized that he would be there soon and I was still in my pajamas with no makeup, I ran into my bathroom and got ready!

Luckily my hair curled naturally! Picking out an outfit, fixing my hair, and doing my make-up took 14 minutes, but once I was satisfied that it was cute enough, and would give him a bit of a morning surprise, I brushed my teeth and headed to my door. I heard his knock right when I reached it, so I opened the door to find him, hot as he usually was, and I was a bit embarrassed because he was gawking at me again. _Yeah, that's right Chad! You can look, but you can't touch! Ha-ha, I should've done this a long time ago! _I thought.

"Hey Sonny, um, you ready to go?" he asked, still staring.

"Yeah, one sec. let me get my coat." I said, and before I left to grab it, I stretched languidly, making sure he got a glimpse at my midriff and blown out chest. _Just to make sure he gets the full effect! Ha-ha, I'm feeling just as evil as Zora! _I thought, and went to my closet. When I came back, he was already walking down the hallway to the stairs.

"Wait up Chad!" I said, sprinting after him. He didn't, he just kept walking, even once I caught up to him. "Fine, I'm okay with walking fast." I said, matching his every stride. We got in the car and drove to Panera Bread. "Mmmm, bagels and smoothies for breakfast!"

"Yep, come on Monroe." He said, flashing a smile my way. He put his arm around my shoulders and led us into the bakery.

**CPOV **

_Oh my gosh, that woman is trying to kill me!_ I thought as I recalled her image when she opened the door. She had on black jeans, which was usual for her, but then, my jaw dropped when I noticed her top half. She had curled her hair, which was gorgeous as usual, but the shirt she had on…Woah! It was bright red, low cut, tight, and a bit frilly in a couple of parts! Her best feature, other than her smile, was showcased in the top! I couldn't stop staring at her! Once my eyes trailed back up to her face, I grew even more entranced!

She had on creamy red lipstick that set off her lips to perfection! It felt like her lips were calling out, begging to be kissed by me. They were full, looked oh so soft, and I was helpless to look away! _Why is she doing this to me?! Oh who cares, I would love to see this sight any day!_

We both exchanged conversation, I couldn't tell what was being said, and then she did the unthinkable! She looked at me, smiling coyly, and then she stretched long and slow! All the blood rushed out of my face as her assets were almost THROWN into my face, and I saw some of her stomach! _Am I drooling?!_ I checked as she bounced off, and was thankful that I indeed, was not. I realized that if I stayed in the doorway, I'd probably do something I regret when she got back, so I walked quickly down the hall to gather my wits, and didn't slow down, even when she called my name and chased after me.

I barely talked during the drive to Panera, but once we got there, I slung my arm around her shoulder carelessly, and led her into the store. It had a warmish vibe to it, and smelled amazing! Our stomachs growled and we walked over to the counter. There was a young woman around our age behind the counter who threw what I guessed was a dazzling smile…but oddly enough, it had no effect on me…and then I realized that I had subconsciously compared it to Sonny's smile…and of course, it didn't stand a chance next to Sonny's.

"Good morning, welcome to Panera. How may I help you?" she said.

"Yeah, I'd like some hot chocolate and a cinnamon crunch bagel. What do you want, Sonshine?" I said, turning to Sonny.

"Um…I'll have some hot tea and a blueberry, please." She said

"Okay, that'll be-" the server started.

"Just take this, no change." I said, tossing a 20 on the counter. She smiled in victory and slipped it into the register.

"Just one second…do you want that toasted?"

"No, who wants their nice, soft bagel all hard?" Sonny said wrinkling her nose. I smiled at her, thinking the exact same thing. We got our orders, and sat down opposite of each other at a table. Glancing out the window, I saw a guy with a camera, and signaled to Sonny so that she'd see him too. Once she did, she put her hand on the table, and motioned for me to hold it. So I did, holding her soft, small hand in mine and drinking my hot chocolate in the other. After awhile, I let go and we finished eating. Once we walked back out, we drove to a store and checked our status. On 8 different magazines, there were pictures of us at waffle house and out by the car…making out.

The headlines read: _**Channy**__? _Or _**Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe are suspected to be dating. Is this them**__? _Things like that. There was even the picture that was 100%, no doubt about it, us (since the rest of the pictures showed us wearing sunglasses). It was the one of me comforting her yesterday before lunch. We looked at each other and laughed at how well we'd already fooled them! We bought a few, drove to the studio, and went to my dressing room.

Once there, I shut the door and locked it so nobody would bother us, but she didn't notice because she was too busy gawking at the room. "I know, big isn't it?" I asked, looking around it. It was bigger than **any** of the others, and lavishly decorated as well. I walked up until I was right behind her, and leaned over to whisper, "What do you think?" she shivered, and I grinned.

**SPOV **

"What do I think? I think it's huge, beautiful, way over the top, and suits you perfectly." I threw in a smile at the end for his benefit. Then, I grabbed the bagful of magazines and brought them down to the plush rug. Lying down on my stomach, I left a space to my left for him to join me, and spread a bunch of the magazines around me. I started flipping through _Seventeen _magazine. He stood awkwardly for a second before joining me there, grabbing another one. I didn't realize exactly how close we'd be when I'd left the space, because now, he was pressed up on one side of me.

We continued reading through magazine after magazine, showing each other the funnier articles, and laughing together over one cartoon somebody had drawn of us. As we were laughing, I turned to my side, facing him, and propped my head up with my hand.

"See, I always told you that you have a big head." I said, laughing. He faced me then, which was kind of a bad thing because now our chests were pressed up against each other.

"What? This is a cartoon, and besides, your head's bigger than mine in this drawing." He said.

"Whatever Chad, it so is not!"

"Then take back your comment about my head!"

"No, not unless you take back the one about mine."

"Take it back or I'll…"

"You'll do what?" I asked.

"This!" and with that, he surprised me by how fast he was and he pushed me on my back and jumped on me, making sure not to hurt me, and he tickled me!

"Chadhahahastop!hahaha! I'll take it backhahahaha!" I said, not able to control my laughter.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you." He said, grinning down mischievously at me.

"I said I'll take it back. Now get off or I'll…tell the world what a horrible kisser you are!" I said, realizing the position we were in. He was now sitting on top of me, holding down my arms as I threatened him.

"Oh really? Well, I'm going to prove what a liar you are!" he said with a strange look in his eyes. Before I could protest, he covered my lips with his own in a powerful, passionate kiss! Our heads tilted simultaneously, and we relished in the taste of one another. Then, he ran his tongue across my lower lip, begging for entrance, which I quickly granted. His hands were now on either side of my face, holding his weight up, and mine were around his middle. A few seconds later, I rolled us over.

"I'm not a liar, and besides, I'll show you how it's done!" and I began the kiss this time, except for the fact that I made it sweet and slow and delightful. He sat up so that I was now sitting in his lap, one leg on either side of him on my knees, and he wrapped his hands around my waist, squeezing me tightly and the kiss took off on a much heated, passionate, fast one that made my skin tingle! I ran my hands down his chest and then into his soft, gorgeous, sunshiny hair! It was bliss! He tasted like mint, probably from the gum he had in his mouth earlier. As our little tirade went on, we grew more enthusiastic with the kiss, his hands running up my stomach, trailing across my ribs, landing on my-

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Chad? Are you in there? We have to rehearse in 20 minutes, get ready!" called his director.

I opened my eyes and said, "Well, I guess we know who the better kisser is. By the way, count this as a practice session for public, when we 'go out'. K?" And with a wink, and one soft, lingering kiss, I stood up and left him, checking my watch as I went along. _Crap! I have 5 minutes 'til rehearsal!_ I ran the rest of the way to set, repeating lines in my head.

**A/N: heehee, told u that another lovely channy makeout session would occur, and this is just one of many that are soon to come! loved it? hated it? just click the button down there and Santa Clause will bring you whatever u want for being such a good little girl/boy! **


	5. 1st rehearsals!

**The Underlying Truth: Chapter 5**

**A/N okay, i'm getting a bit depressed b/c apparantly NOBODY is reading my story AT ALL! C'mon people! it's not that bad! i actually thought it was pretty good! :`( well this sux. **

***sigh*this is once again a disclaimer: *ahem* I, singingismylife1415, do not own Sonny With A Chance"oh i wish i did", or most of the characters"and if you've ever watched the show, it'll be obvious which ones are made up, and which are actual show characters." I do however own the entire plot!"haha, in ya'll faces! take that disney! :P" :D**

Once I got there, Tawni was staring at me; apparently everyone else was still on their way. "Hey Tawn! Um…what's up?"

"What is UP?" asked Tawni, repeating my question while glaring. "What's UP is that your lipstick is all over your face, your hair's a mess, and you didn't answer your phone at all today! And one more thing, can you explain THIS?!" she said, holding up a magazine of me and Chad in our waffle kiss.

"Yeah…um…well you see Tawn, the thing is…Mr. Condor is forcing me to be a couple with Chad Dylan Cooper to promote our shows and the studios, so we have to go on tons of fake dates, have fake kisses, and stuff like that." I said, with a smile. Then I remember what she said about the lipstick, and walked over to a mirror and saw the damage done! _Woah! He really messed it up!_ And I wiped it all off, reapplying after I looked good again.

"What?! Well, fine then, I can't go against Mr. Condor's word. But Sonny, as your best friend, let me remind you to be careful when it comes to Chad…he's a heartbreaker! Oh, and, um…what exactly were you doing before you came here, because your lips are swollen and…that shirt your wearing is sort of…not you."

"Oh…that…hmm…well, I sort of had to practice kissing Chad so I wouldn't look grossed out in public when we have to do it, you know, get used to it. And the shirt…okay, the thing is, he was totally gorgeous last night, so I decided to get him back for making me stare, so I picked out this, which really makes my boobs look good, and he gawked, like, his jaw dropped Tawni! And I curled my hair and everything, which turned out to be good, and when we were making out…wait….HAHAHA, I bet his face his worse than mine when it comes to the red lipstick!"

"Woah, making OUT? You and Chad Dylan COOPER?! Girl, you said it was just practice…but I don't think so!" she said with a small smile. "I guess I'm alright with the two of you, even if you want to say it's fake, but it so isn't! He is in love with you!"

I was about to reply, but just then Marshall walked in to tell me to head over to Mackenzie Falls set…doomsday had come!

**CPOV**

_HOLY COW!!! _Dang she could kiss! I just sat there for 5 minutes after she left, that girl who had such a huge effect on me, the one that I could still feel in my arms and still smell her strawberry aroma! I walked over to my mirror, and gasped! _Crap! _I had her red lipstick and lip marks ALL over my face! I frantically wiped it off, brushed my now mussed hair, and walked out to meet my cast. When I walked in, they all stared at my face and some were even snickering.

"What?"

"Dude, I don't know if you know this, but you've got red lipstick on your lips and a bit on…everywhere. Who was she?" one of them asked.

"Huh?" _Dang it, I guess I was in such a daze I didn't get it all off. I'm never going to hear the end of this!_

"Shut up guys, it doesn't matter, ya'll are just jealous that ya'll didn't get any from some sexy 2009 Marilyn Monroe." Said Portlyn, my best friend, trying to cover for me. They all accepted it, and we moved on to rehearsing. But all I could do was replay the image of Sonny and I kissing again and again and again!

"Chad! Pay attention please!" shouted my director. I snapped out of my daydream and looked over at him. "Now, as you all know, we have guest stars once every month, and this month, we'll be having the same one for a special two-episode guest starring event…you can come in Miss Monroe."

They all turned in shock as my own personal beauty queen came bouncing in…with a fresh coating of red on her lips. _CRAP! _I thought, because the rest of my cast turned from her to me with open mouths and wide, surprised eyes.

"Dude?!" said the same guy as before, "Sonny Monroe? The funny girl from our ENEMY show? Seriously?" he said, looking at me in horror. I ignored him and scooted over for Sonny to come sit next to me. As soon as she sat down, we got an overview for the episode. A girl named Stella would fall out of a tree into Mackenzie's arms very randomly. They'll hit it right off and she'll tell him that she's visiting some relatives over at the falls, and she loved to climb trees, but has trouble getting down. They'll start a whirlwind romance over the weekend that she's there, and they fall madly in love. But Mackenzie's half-brother or whatever gets jealous and grabs her and kisses her in front of Mackenzie, leaving him broken hearted. Then she runs after him, crying, and explaining it, but he won't listen, and then she trips off the falls, hanging onto a vine and he says he's sorry, he believes her, and that he loves her too. He rescues her and they kiss passionately and then she has to leave back home. That's where the 2nd episode ends. She'd be taking off that time from So Random! So for the next few weeks, she'd be hanging over at the falls with all of us.

"Chad, she's actually really hot! Lucky! For a random, that is." Said Devon, elbowing Chad lightly. Chad glared at him in response, and flipped through the script. _Whoa. It really is a whirlwind romance. _There were tons of hot make out scenes, plenty of drama, and a daring rescue at the end. _Perfect! _Sonny flipped through her script as well, eyes widening at all the kissing scenes, and then, she slapped her hand over her mouth and started giggling. I glared at her.

"What's so funny?!" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just…ha-ha-ha…it's so Melodramatic!"

"You dare insult my show's script?!" I ask, faking anger.

"Shut up Chad. You're so conceited." She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Nobody insults my show, because doing that is insulting Chad Dylan Cooper, and nobody can get away with that!" I said, glaring at her even more.

"Get over yourself!" she said, and faced away from me, continuing to read the script. _Crap! I'm losing my edge! Get a hold of yourself man!_ I found myself thinking for the millionth time since yesterday morning.

"Alright, you three practice scene 4, and Chad and Sonny, over here." We stood up and walked over while everyone else practiced other things. "Okay you two, ya'll will have tons of kissing scenes and love! I need to see real emotion, make the audience believe it, from the very first kiss they'll need to be able to see the love at first sight that Mackenzie and Stella have. When Stella cries, we need the audience to cry as well, we need to break their hearts and crush them so that they'll be crawling back for more after she leaves! Alright? I need you two to practice the first scene where Mackenzie catches Stella in his arms, and when he puts her down after some dialogue, she'll be bumped by somebody and it will bump her right into his chest, and they'll kiss by accident. By the way, ya'll need to get comfortable with kissing each other. Now go!" he said, and left us there.

"Alright, um, let's start." I said. We were in a corner now, and we opened our scripts up to the first part. I looked up and saw her closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She opened her eyes, gave the first line, and suddenly, Sonny wasn't there anymore. It was just Stella, and I marveled at her acting skills.

"Whoa! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for falling on you!" she said.

"No worries, it's not every day that a girl as pretty as you falls in my arms. I'm Mackenzie by the way, what's your name?" I ask, staring deep in her eyes, getting completely into character.

"Stella, I'm here visiting family for the weekend. It was nice meeting you." She said with a smile. "Um…you know you can put me down now, right?"

"I don't think I'm going to just yet. You're too beautiful to let go." I said, winking at her. Then I 'put her down' even though I wasn't holding her yet because it was the first practice. She smiled at me and thanked me. Taking a step back, she was 'bumped' by one of the other people like the script said, and launched into my arms. Our lips crashed against each other and her eyes were wide with surprise, just like her character was supposed to be. But then her arms crept around my neck, mine went around her waist, and we kissed on for about 20 seconds before we slowly pulled apart. Her eyes fluttered open, and she started her line.

"Wow. Um, that was…"

"Magical? Just like my family's bottled water!" I said, smiling at her. Then the lights would go off to us walking off, holding hands, and it would go to commercial. As soon as we pretended to walk off like we were supposed to, she turned to me with a giggle and said, "You got a little uh…something there." She grabbed a tissue from the box on a shelf, and wiped at my lips. There was, of course, red lipstick.

"Hey Sonny?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked in return.

"Tomorrow, don't wear any lipstick, 'kay?" I said, grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" she asked, glaring.

"Oh we're so good!" I retaliated. We turned towards the director to get the next rehearsal assignment then.

Later, around 4:00 when we finished and I got a call from Mr. Condor, saying it's time for us to go out without sunglasses. We would have two hours to get dressed up, like, REALLY dressed up, and go to the movie premiere of some scary movie. There would be plenty of press out front, and it would be our first official date where people could say without doubt that we were a 'couple'. I told Sonny the instructions, and told her the limo would pick us up at 6:00. She looked sort of nervous, so I asked her what was wrong.

"Well…it's just that I hate horror movies because, I have tons of nightmares afterwards and they really freak me out! What am I supposed to do?!" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you." I said, and turned to go home and get ready.

**A/N: So...did u like it?...is anyone there?...hello?...great, now not only am i making this story for myself apparantly, but now i'm going crazy and talking to myself! this wouldn't happen if you people would read my stinkin' story! i mean, c'mon people! show me some love! i...put these words out for the enjoyment of my fellow SWAC lovers! especially all the making out- wait...that was actually for me...i just couldn't see them sitting there wanting to anymore...oh well. **


	6. movie premiere!

**The Underlying Truth: Chapter 6**

**A/N: omg u guys are all so awesome and sweet! i didn't know how 2 check anything, and last night i found out i already had 15 reviews and tons of hits(whatever those are) and this morning i woke up to 23 rev's! i want to thank you all personally and wish you a merry christmas eve/merry christmas! i'm sorry if this one dissapoints, but i'm going thru lots of crap w/ my life so i'm slightly depressed:P but ya'll put a smile on my face! :`) Channy 4ever!**

**SPOV **

I hurried back to my place, and once I got there, I got right to work. Pulling on a black dress **(A/N: think of the one she wore on the late night show with Jimmy Collen)** and some black pumps, I touched up my hair and makeup as quickly as I good, but applying some frosty pink lip gloss instead of red. Then I grabbed my new cell (as my other one was now in cell phone heaven), some lip gloss, money, and a purse, I was ready to go. I reached the bottom of the stairway right at 5:30, perfect timing because the limo was just pulling up. The chauffer got out and opened the door for me. _Cool! You'd think that after all the time's I've ridden in these, I'd be used to it, but they're still awesome! _

Once I sat down on the soft leather seats and buckled myself in, I turned towards Chad, and was shocked to see him looking so stinking hot! He was gazing at me intently and I turned, blushing away. Pulling a small mirror out of my purse, I reapplied the gloss to my lips just to give me a moment to think, and turned back to him.

"Well…I got rid of the red, in case we have to kiss in front of the press or something." I commented. He seemed to snap out of it and shook his head.

"Good, nobody can see Chad Dylan Cooper with red lipstick all over my face!" he said, popping his collar and fixing his hair simultaneously. I sighed.

"Back to the old jerk-face…oh goody!" I muttered under my breath.

"Alright, so, we need to figure out what to do once we get out. You've got the tickets and everything, but how should we arrive?" I asked.

"Oh! I got something that they'll just love! Okay, so I'll get out fast, run around the limo, and stop the chauffer from opening your door, and open it myself! Then, I guess we can just hold hands and walk down the red carpet of fame, maybe a comment here or two, maybe even a kiss as proof, you know, to seal the deal, and then we can watch our movie in peace." He said. It was actually a pretty good idea.

"Fine, hey, turn on the live showing of the premiere right now." I said, pointing to the small TV. It showed some of the stars in the movie, and some like us who would go, and then this speaker came on. "Shh!" I told him.

"_Although the premiere is for __**Children of the Night**__, we are all waiting for Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe. You have all heard rumors for months now, especially in these past few days, but tonight, will the truth be revealed? The buzz is that they will be arriving here soon, and will hopefully clear up those rumors, proving them true or false. What do you think it'll be? True love or hopeful wishing on all of our parts? And if it's true, will Romeo and Juliet meet a happy end? Stay tuned to find out the truth…"_

"Well, I guess we're about to lift the spirits of millions with our little announcement." He says, smiling at me. I smiled back, and we reached the premiere.

We pulled up right at 5:45, the movie started at 6:10, and the press were on us like fleas on a dog! When Chad ran around to get my door, the cameras flashed wildly. We tried to walk down the red carpet, but the cameras were blinding, and we didn't get 5 steps in before microphones were shoved in our faces and we were pummeled with questions.

"Chad, when did you first know that she was the one?!"

"Sonny, what did he say when he first asked you out?!"

"When did you begin dating?"

"How did you manage to hide it for so long?"

"What are the reactions from your co-stars?"

I couldn't think because they were all coming so fast, running together! I looked helplessly at Chad, hoping he could find some way to just get us into the theater and away from these people. He looked at me, whispered "Just go along with this." In my ear, and then grabbed me around the waist. Dipping me, he kissed me passionately and heatedly for at least 30 seconds! It was just long enough so that anyone who was there would be sure to see, and there would be plenty of pictures. It clouded my brain with its sweetness, and he ended it too soon for my taste. _Holy cow! I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper! Crap! _I thought. He swung me back around, upright.

"Does that answer your questions?" he asked smoothly, and led me quickly into the theater.

He held my hand while walking through the lobby. We got popcorn, an extra large sprite, sour worms for me, and M&Ms for him. We sat down in our seats to await the freaky film that was coming.

As they waited for the movie to begin, they ran over some lines for the script.

"I love you more than a million red M&M's Mackenzie!" I said, fluttering my eyelashes seductively and popping one of his red chocolate goodies in his mouth for him. He gulped and gave his line.

"And I love you more than the stars number Stella! You know, Stella in latin means stars? I learned that yesterday!" he said, leaning in close and smiling and feeding me one of my yummy sour gummy worms. I was about to lean in and deliver the next one when the room darkened and the movie opened to New York City. I started hyperventilating. _Crap, I really REALLY HATE horror movies! _And in the middle of my freaking out, I noticed Chad looking at me funny. "What? I told you scary movies freak me out!" I said. He shook his head with a small smile, and popped another M&M in his mouth in response.

Turning my attention to the movie, I felt my heart rate kick up a notch. _Relax Sonny! You are sixteen now, you've seen scary movies before, you can do this- wait! What's happening?! _I thought, and I instinctively grabbed Chad's hand and buried my face in his shoulder. Out of nowhere, this freaky girl had popped up and bit one of the characters on the neck. I really couldn't watch it! _Oh, God, help me!_

**CPOV**

_Ha! This is sooo fake! You can totally tell that that zombie thing is animated, and please, the biting on the neck? Is she a vampire or a zombie? _I thought. Scary movies never frightened me because I'd starred in one so I knew how they went on and how everything was fake. But apparently Sonny didn't think so, because when the movie first came on, she grew wide-eyed and the blood drained from her face, leaving her super pale. At the part where the girl bit the guys neck, she had let out a little whimper and pleasantly surprised me by throwing herself on me! Well, sort of. She grabbed my hand and buried her head on my shoulder, does that count? Anyways, she was shaking so bad that I was seriously beginning to be concerned for her.

"Sonshine? Are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head slightly and at the sounds coming on over the speakers, she snuggled up even closer to me, trying to block it out. I rubbed her back soothingly with one arm, while the other held her hand. "It's fine, listen Sonny, just remember it's all fake! The actors are right there in front of us, and none of them actually had this happen! Come on, we can do something else than watch it." I said, grinning. The last time I'd gotten a taste of Allison Monroe was at rehearsals early this morning, and I couldn't bear not having her sweet lips on mine another second! She looked up, wide eyed.

"But Mr. Condor said we had to come here and stay and even go to the after party thing." She said, clearly not understanding. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and took my hand from hers.

"Sonny, I'm talking about this, silly!" and I tilted her chin up and caught her lips with mine. Neither one of us closed our eyes yet, she was surprised, and I was…let's just say my thoughts would make a Catholic priest run for his ruler in order to beat me with it!

"Oh…well, yeah, there is that…" and then she mumbled very quietly, "Plus, it did completely block out everything else…" then, louder she said, "Alright, fine. But only because I pity you. I learned this morning that you CLEARLY need some kissing lessons! Besides, we need to practice our technique like your director said." She said, blushing. _Oh really Sonny? Sounds like you want this just as bad as me…then again, she couldn't possibly love me!_ And with that, she slowly leaned forward, towards my mouth.

"Oh-ho-ho _I'm_ the one in need of kissing lessons? C'mere and let me show you how it's done!" I replied, staring at her dazzling lips. I met her in the middle then, closing my eyes. It was sumptuous! Luckily the arm rest between our two seats was down, because it would've prevented making out. It started out slow, I placed one hand around her waist, and the other in her hair while she placed one on my shoulder and the other one slowly ran up my chest. It set me on fire! I was happy to sit there and burn.

Once again, our kissing climaxed more as it went on until I had messed up her hair and my shirt and jacket were in disarray. _It's only for the show, Chad! Only for the public and Mackenzie Falls! Remember she's a Random! _My head screamed the rational thoughts, but I threw them out the window as she gave a sort of quiet moan/whimper that made me lose my control. I put my other hand in her hair, pulling her head closer to mine than before, and tasted her to my hearts delight. The need for air broke us apart, but I then trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at one especially sensitive part on it where she gasped very quietly and her fingers twisted into my hair. I retraced my mouth's path until I reached her lips again. Both of my hands were around her waist at this point, and she still had her hands caressing my hair.

As we went on, time was lost to us until we came up for another breather and saw that the ending was occurring, and the dad injected the little girl with something to make her not crazy or whatever. I looked at the beauty sitting next to me, and then down at myself, and then back again. She was utterly disshevelled, as was I.

"Sonny, you might want to fix yourself before the lights come back on." I said, while straightening my jacket, fixing my hair, and buttoning the top three buttons to my shirt that had mysteriously became undone... She looked down and saw what I meant. Her dress was twisted quite a bit in different directions, and her bra was poking out a bit near the top. I looked away so as not to jump her, and she quickly fixed her dress, reapplied lip gloss, and shook out her hair so she looked…even HOTTER than before we made out, if that was even possible! The ending credits came on, and we stood up, blushing like tomatoes.

After we stood, we fled the dark theatre for the limo, my hand grabbed onto Sonny's as we ran. But just before we reached the exit where cameras and questions were waiting, we stopped our fleeing and walked normally. Once we reached the doors, the press already had their noses, microphones, and cameras shoved against the glass, looking at the two of us. "Brace yourself!" I said to Sonny, and we plastered on smiles and tried to walk gracefully to the limo waiting for us.


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**The Underlying Truth: Chapter 7 **

**A/N Merry Christmas everyone! well, i've gotten so many great reviews that put a huge smile on my face, so i'm working on this story as much as possible to give ya'll updates! Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer:P I do not own Sonny with a Chance...(or do i?...hmm...jk ;)**

**Sonny's POV **

Chad had grabbed my hand earlier, and hadn't let go which made me feel a bit more comforted. I hated this feeling, like a zoo animal behind bars, everyone staring and not being able to escape. So it was nice having his hand to hold on to. Just as we were reaching them, I giggled a bit at the sight in front of us. All of them were pressed up against the glass, even some of their entire faces, making many of them look like pigs. It was quite a sight. Chad leaned down and said, "Brace yourself!" and I knew what he meant instantly. So I smiled and faced the doors as one might face their death…with dread.

As soon as we opened the door, it was almost as if we were suctioned in and within seconds we were swarmed by the press. Luckily our hands were intertwined, otherwise I'd have lost him. I felt his arm go around my waist wrapping tightly, possessively, so we would have even less of a chance of losing each other. As we slowly crept toward the limo, we were blinded by all the flashes and made deaf by the shouted questions, not making any sense of them because of how many there were.

Finally, we reached our sanctuary, and we somehow managed to open the door. It was so hectic that I wasn't sure what happened other than that I jumped almost headfirst in, accidentally laying instead of sitting in my haste to get in, and the next thing I knew, I heard a slam, and the vehicle sped off. It took a few seconds before I fully realized what had happened. I was lying on my back with a gorgeous face directly over mine. Apparently in all the chaos, Chad had tried to sit in gracefully, but was shoved by the reporters, and had landed right on top of me. We were both breathing really hard from our exertions, and his laughing blue stared deep into my own.

"So much for fixing ourselves." He muttered. I nodded in agreement, because I could barely breathe with him so close…it hardly had anything to do with his weight. _Why is it that he always lands on top of me? I mean, first in his dressing room, now here? _He pulled himself up a little so I could scoot out from under him, and after a few minutes of awkwardness, we managed to both be in sitting positions, without being on top of one another or touching for once.

After a few moments of super awkward silence, I turned to him.

"So…um…thanks for helping me out in there. I really can't stand those type of things."

"Oh, uh, no problem Sonny. Okay, so this after party is at an underage type club where they serve non-alcoholic drinks. Just stick close to me because some guys can get really grabby." He said, finally making eye contact with me. "I don't want anything to happen to you while we're there." And I was filled with warmth! _Aw! He actually wants to protect me! That's so sweet of him…then again, he's probably just trying to make sure that he doesn't get fired so he'll keep me close by…hmm…" _

When we stepped through the doors of the club, the flashy lights and loud music gave me an instant head-ache. Normally I could deal with one, but after my sleepless night tossing and turning thinking about Chad, it felt 10x worse! Chad noticed my face scrunch up, and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, just ahhh…my head hurts a little." I replied, rubbing my temples. Then the song changed to a slower one which was easier on my head. We walked around together, talking to our different friends, but just as we were reaching Miley and Nick, Selena marched up in front of us glaring.

"Aha! I _**told **_you so! In ya'lls face!" and with that, she stalked off. Chad and I glanced at each other and giggled a bit. "She is so wrong!" they both said as they were each thinking _Dang it, she was right!" _As the night went on, I got really tired and at one point when Chad and I had sat down on some bean bags, I slumped over and laid my head on his shoulder. I had no idea what happened next, until I was lying fully clothed except for my shoes, on my bed.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny's head still hurt, although she acted like it was fine. We walked around for a couple of hours, she was nice and talked to everyone, I just steered us away from Zach Efron. _That's right! She's my girl Efron! So hands off! _Then Sonny began to look like the girl in the movie, walking around like a zombie. I could relate because of my late night thinking about Sonny. We sat down on some bean bags, and she put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. We were hanging out with some kids called Dylan, Cole, and Debby when this happened.

"Whoops. I guess somebody had a late night last night, huh?" said the girl. I nodded and then decided what to do. "Hey, I'm going to take her home. I think she's had enough tonight." I said, flashing a carefully trained smile at them. They nodded their heads sympathetically and I stood, bending down to pick her up. Once she was in my arms, I headed for the exit. The whole time I brought her to the limo, she stayed asleep. Luckily she was surprisingly light. I carefully laid her down on one of the seats, and then told the driver to take us to her apartment.

I took advantage of the time I had on the destination to study her. I mean, **really **look her over. I could never look at her as much as I wanted when she was awake because she had this knack of knowing when somebody was staring. So I stared at her creamy, pale complexion. Her thick lashes curled up, her cute little nose turned up slightly at the end, adding to her personality. Her hair was still really curly and beautiful. And her lips were naturally rosy and perfectly shaped. It was then that I got an idea. As long as she was sleeping, I figured I might as well.

Now, some creeps would take even more advantage of her unconscious state and would feel her up, it'd be the first thing on their minds with a girl as beautiful as Sonny Monroe! But all I could think of was her beautiful innocence, and I stroked her cheek and hair where others would reach for lower places. I traced her lips with my fingers which caused her to smile slightly in her sleep. Completely charmed, I bent over and gently put my lips to hers. They were so soft, like rose petals, and I melted on the inside. I pulled away just as quickly as I had given her the kiss, and scooted back over to my seat.

_I can't believe this! This little Random has made me fall in love with her! _And just as he thought these things, a realization struck him that left him depressed. _Of course, she could never love me! I've always been such a jerk to her and besides, she probably has some goody two shoes guy who'd be much better for her! _I moped until we reached her apartment, I picked her up again, relishing in her strawberry odor, and somehow managed to climb the stairs, open her door, and lay her down on her bed. Stroking her face again, I thought of how she looked just like Sleeping Beauty, and then I left her there, shut off lights on my way out, and ran downstairs to the limo to go home.

**A/N. ???So, did you like it? Hate it? constructive criticism is much appreciated! thank ya'll for reading so far and reviewing! **


	8. Lovesick

**The Underlying Truth: Chapter 8**

**A/N: hi everyone. I'd like to say a special thanks to Adele for giving me the constructive criticism. it reminded me of my original goal for the story, so thank you lots! :)**

**And to whoever the person was that left this review "I would log in, but your story isn't worth it. no...just, no." okay, for one thing, you didn't even read past the 1st chapter! i mean, i love criticism when it is CONSTRUCTIVE as in, if you had told me what was bad about it, or what i could improve or work on to make it better, i would've happily accepted it, as i did with Adele's, but what you did was just plain rude! if you didn't have anything to say but that it's just not worth it, then why'd u even bother leaving a review? can you answer me that? *sigh* okay, continuing with the story...**

**disclaimer: i do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Sonny's POV**

_What the heck happened?_ I thought as I recalled my odd dream. I was in a tower and was asleep, dressed in princessy stuff. Then, a prince who was brawny and blue eyed and blond strutted in from the door and walked over to me, armor clanking all the way! He had bent over and kissed me awake, and once I had risen, I had wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. Then I woke up. Wondering what in the world had happened last night, I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower to clear my head. My phone rang when I got out. I checked my phone and saw that it was Chad.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Sonny! I just wanted to check on you! You were really tired last night and fell asleep on me in the club. I brought you home and then I left after making sure you were safe." _He said, making me calm now that I knew what had happened.

"Oh, um…okay. Thanks. So, what time should I come to the studio?" I asked, biting my nail. I loved to hear his voice.

"In about thirty minutes. But I know you're tired, so we'll take it easy today." He said. Again, I was touched by his concern. _I wonder what that is? I mean, he couldn't possibly like me when he has all the other girls in America knocking at his door. _

"It's fine, I'll be there in 20 actually." I replied.

"Fine." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fine." I replied, and shut the phone. I took a quick shower, applied a little makeup, French braided my hair, and slipped on a modest purple t-shirt and vest combo, jeans, and converse. I felt kind of bad about the whole 'revenge' thing yesterday, and I didn't want to do that to him again.

After I got to condor studios, I walked over to the Mackenzie Falls set as quick as I could. Once I got there, I headed straight for Chad's dressing room. I stepped in, and saw him sitting with his back to me, reading a magazine. Then I came up with a plan. I crept up behind him and grabbed his shoulders shouting boo! He shrieked like a little girl, jumped 3 feet in the air, and fell forward hitting his head hard on a table.

"Oh my gosh, Chad!" I yelled, running forward and kneeling down next to him. He was laying down, holding his head in his hands, so I put his head in my lap. "I'm so sorry Chad! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to. I mean, I did but I didn't." I said, babbling with my regret. He looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Sonny…? What the heck- oh, well never mind, you didn't know what would happen." He said, giving a small smile.

**Chad's POV**

There I was, minding my own business, when I felt small hands grab onto my shoulders and heard the word BOO shouted in my ear. It frightened me so much I launched in the air and hit my head. The next thing I knew, my head was in a soft lap and familiar apologetic brown eyes staring down at me in concern. Sonny was in the middle of freaking out, and normally I would chew her out like anyone else, but it was just us, alone, so I decided to be nice.

"Sonny…? What the heck- oh, well never mind, you didn't know what would happen." I said, trying to smile through my slight pain. As I was attempting to pull myself up, she put her hands on my shoulders and said "Chad! You just hit your head pretty hard, don't get up yet or you might pass out on me. Now, let me see…" she started speaking to herself then, and I was all too happy to lay my head back down in her lap. I chuckled a bit at how caring she turned all of a sudden, like the fussy mother.

"Ok, for a concussion I think you're supposed to lie down for about 5 minutes or something, make sure to be around other people in case something's seriously wrong, and don't go to sleep. Oh, look at this bump! I'm so sorry Chad!" she fussed, feeling the egg sized lump on the side of my head. Then she started stroking my hair and petting my head, murmuring apologies and comfort words. I could've stayed like that forever.

_She's so cute when she's worried! Stupid cute! Whatever happened to our bickering?! I mean, we can't stand each other…can we? _I found myself thinking. _God, if I could have Sonny…I would even go out of my way to be nice! Besides, I'm getting tired of the bad boy act. It does tend to get boring after awhile. _Eventually she stopped stroking my head and I realized that about 10 minutes had passed while I was lost in my thoughts.

"Hey, Chad?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's okay for you to get up now…" Sonny said with a contemplating look on her face. I sat up slowly, my head still a bit foggy, and then got to my feet. Once I was up, I saw Sonny biting her thumbnail again. It seemed to be a habit of hers when she got nervous. Smiling, I stretched a bit and shook my head slightly. "See? I'm all fine, you can stop worrying." She half smiled then, but I could tell it was fake. Reaching down with a hand, I pulled her up on her feet and she sort of walked me over to my stool by the mirror.

"Really Sonny! I'm fine! I don't need you to guide me to my seat." I said, while fixing my hair from where she had rumpled it slightly.

"O-Okay…" she said, backing up slightly.

**Sonny's POV**

_Oh my gosh, I cannot believe I just did that! _I thought. I was still in shock, but luckily I had remembered some of my blossom scout instructions. _But…what was that? I mean, did I rattle his brain loose or something? Why didn't he start yelling at me?_ He was sitting at the mirror at that point, fixing his hair. I stuttered a bit as I backed off. All I knew was that I needed to get out of there fast. I didn't know what it was, but something in him was drawing me in. it might have been the flashes of good I kept seeing in him.

Then, the door banged open and Portlyn walked in with her face buried in a magazine. "Chad? Rehearsals are about to start and I wanted to know what in the world you're thinking dating Sonny?!" she said. At this point I was behind her so she couldn't see me.

"Oh, hey Port. Um, well…" and he divulged into an explanation of our relationship. As he was doing so, I slipped out of the room carefully and quietly and ran down the hall to the room where rehearsals took place. As soon as I got there, I saw that Penelope and Chloe were fighting over a tube of lipstick, and the guys Trevor and Devon, were poring over a sports magazine. I walked over to a corner where I wouldn't be noticed, and looked over the lines again. I had lots of them memorized already from yesterday's rehearsal because memorization came easily to me.

After about 5 minutes had passed, Chad and Portlyn walked in quietly arguing over something. I glanced up from my script, and then buried myself in it more. I couldn't explain it, but I didn't want to be around Chad. Especially after the whole head bumping episode that occurred this morning. _Besides, he doesn't want to be around me anyway, it's all just for Mr. Condor. _I thought sadly.

"Alright everybody! Time to get started! We start shooting tomorrow, and I want ya'll to be prepared! With Sonny and Chad dating, our viewers should increase a ton! So we've got to get it perfect!" the director said, guiding us all into different groups. I was with Chad again, and my heart nearly broke. _Why? What is going on with me, it's just Chad! _But as much as I thought about being away from him, at the same time I wanted to be right next to him. _What the heck is wrong with me?_

We went through rehearsals without a hitch, and he was actually pretty good. Not the best actor of our generation, but not that bad either. When it came to the kissing scenes, I went through with them, but it depressed me. I couldn't explain it, but I desperately wanted the kisses to be real. I felt torn inside the whole time our lips were touching. I mean, sure it was still amazing, but I wanted them to mean something. _When did this happen? Ugh! Come on Sonny! Pull yourself together! _I thought as I walked out of rehearsals. Chad ran up alongside me then, and I wanted to run away so I could figure out what I was feeling.

"So, Sonny, what's on the schedule for today?" he asked. Was it just me, or did he seem a bit nervous too? "Um…I think Mr. Condor sent me an email. Just come with me to my dressing room so I can get my laptop. I told him, and then power walked the rest of the way to So Random!'s area. He had a hard time catching up to me, and I walked a bit faster once I saw my door. I opened it and burst inside to find Tawni checking herself out in the mirror.

"Hey Tawni? Could you go into the closet for a few minutes and wait a second, I need to talk to you." I said, but I pushed her into the closet without getting an answer first. I dashed over to my desk and grabbed my MAC. I was already sitting on the couch by the time Chad walked in.

"Sonny…why'd you…go so…fast?" he asked, trying to catch a breath. Apparently I'd gone faster than I thought because he was panting.

"Um…I just felt like exercising! You know, get your heart racing and all that jazz?" I babbled. "Okay, here it is…it says ice skating for the stars at 6:00, and it's…3 now, so you can go back and do whatever for 2 hours. Okay? Bi!" I said, putting down my laptop and pushing him gently out of the room. I ran over to the closet and opened it to a grinning Tawni.

"Oh! I see what you needed me for! I was going to yell at you, but now…I don't think I will." She said, stepping out and dragging me over to the couch. It was weird having Tawni be so caring, but we'd come a looong way.

"Okay Tawni, you're much more experienced with guys and things like that, and I can't figure out what's wrong with me! I want to be in Chad's arms, but it hurts so much when I am, knowing that it's all fake. Then, when I'm away, it also hurts. I think about him constantly, picture him in my mind, even dream about him! Also, when we kiss for the press, I really **really **want it to be for real, which makes no sense because Chad and I are enemies…aren't we?" I rambled, getting all worked up.

"Oh Sonny. Really? You can't see what it is?! You are **lovesick**! Trust me, I know what it is, and you've just described all the symptoms! But I know for a fact that he loves you just as much as you love him. C'mon, I'll help you get ready!" Tawni said, grabbing my hand. She sat me down at her dressing table and wouldn't let me look at the mirror until she was done with my hair and make-up. I was really touched at her kindness, and I was also contemplating what she'd told me. _I…I think she's right. I'm so in love with…Chad Dylan Cooper that it's making me feel sick! _

Although this revelation should have freaked me out completely, it just calmed me down because I knew this was curable. Just find some way to get him to like me back, or ignore him until I forgot this feeling. Easy, right?

**A/N: thank u for reading this far:) if you have any Constructive criticism, key word _Constructive!!! _i would appreciate you giving it to me. thank you:)**


	9. ice skating!

**The Underlying Truth: Chapter 9**

**A/N: hey guys! Okay, so Andrew brought something up that I wanted to address. If you thought I was, let me set you straight. No, I will never make them have sex. I love making out, kisses, awkward falling on top of one another type things, but I am a firm believer in making love after marriage. Especially when it comes to Chad and Sonny b/c Sonny's like, 16, and she's the always innocent, sweet, vulnerable so I'm not going to do that. Sorry if you like that kind of thing. If you do want to read that, go to the M rated section of SWAC fanfics. Thank you**

**Oh yeah, and he commented on how I'm teasing the audience. That's kind of the point ;) sorry, If you don't like it, don't read it. And no Andrew, I'm not offended. I just wanted to clear the air. Anyways, have fun reading this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance. **

**Chad's POV **

After rehearsals, I had tried to talk with Sonny; I'd wanted to spend time with her. When I joined Mackenzie Falls, I knew that I had to create this image so I wouldn't be hurt by the other jerks here. If anyone ever knew what had happened to me…I'd be torn apart. When I told that one person before coming to Mackenzie Falls, they never acted the same around me, and I didn't want that. I hadn't done anything, but I didn't want my past all over the tabloids. I wouldn't want to be pitied or anything either. And I definitely didn't want to have to relive my terror. But around Sonny…I could be real. I didn't have to worry about how to act around her when we were alone, I could just be me.

Sure I still act like a jerk sometimes, I've worn the shell so long that it's become a part of me that I can't escape from. I was broken inside, but being around her and her sunshiny personality made me whole again, and feel like maybe the world wasn't all that bad. But once I caught up to her and she told me about ice-skating, she practically shoved me out of her dressing room. I was confused, and walked back to my dressing room, trying to plan out how to get her to fall for me. Usually I did this for the sport of it, just to see how many we could get, but nobody could even guess how desperate I was to have Sonny as mine forever. I couldn't imagine a life without her.

Before she'd come to Hollywood, I was even beginning to think of running away or killing myself, just to get away from it all. The nightmares were growing worse and worse and I was becoming a bit paranoid that I was seeing him every time I walked down the street! I pushed all these thoughts to the side as I got ready for our ice skating date.

Once 5:30 rolled around, I found myself outside her door. It opened to the blond chick, Tawni.

"She'll be out in a second." She said, smiling.

I stood out in the hall, fixing my hair in the hall window's reflection, and when I turned around, my heart melted even more. Sonny Monroe, the lady of my heart, was standing before me looking like a goddess! She had dark jeans tucked into black boots, a deep blue long-sleeved shirt, and a silver scarf. A star theme in the jewelry kind of pulled it together. I saw that Tawni had gotten a hold of her, because her hair was curled, shiny, soft, and looked a little longer than usual. A simple silver headband held it in place, and she had on more make-up than usual, even a bit of sparkle, so she looked magical! I was reminded of my thoughts of Sleeping Beauty last night.

"Wow! Sonny, you look amazing!" I sail. _Crud! That's the definition of an understatement! I should've said something more along the lines of stunning, gorgeous, exquisite…_

"Um…thanks." She said, smiling and giggling nervously. "Tawni gave me no other choice, but I'm glad because it proves that we've gotten closer, and she knew how I don't like to go overboard. So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go Sonshine." I said, grinning at her. I placed my arm around her shoulder and led her out.

After we got there, and got past all the cameras, we walked over to where a bunch of other teen stars were hanging out, and getting on their boots. I readjusted my scarf and coat, and gripped her hand tightly, not wanting to lose her in the crowd. Miley, Selena, and the Jonas Brothers waved us over after we got our rental boots. Sonny was sitting down, attempting to tie hers and failing miserably, so I bent down like her own personal Prince Charming, and fixed them.

"Aw! Thanks Chad, that's so sweet!" she said. She stayed sitting while I laced mine quickly. It'd been awhile since I had ice-skated, but then again, it had been awhile since most of us Hollywood-ers ice-skated. It was really awkward for us to try to get up and walk toward the rink. We made it eventually, and I decided to see how she took to the ice first.

"Ladies first." I said, grinning slyly. She gave me an _are-you-kidding-me? _Kind of look, and I just shrugged and winked. She rolled her eyes, and took the first step onto the ice.

**Sonny's POV**

_I can't believe he chose now of all times to be a gentleman! _I thought angrily. I remembered my last time skating…it had been way back in Wisconsin about a year ago! I carefully placed my blade on the ice, gripping the sides of the gate/wall thing so I wouldn't lose balance. I put my other foot on it, and that song '_put one foot in front of the other…and soon you'll be walking cross the flooo-OoO-OOOr! _It was like riding a bike, you never forget how to do it. Once I was fully on the ice, it felt right and it all started coming back to me. I made a full circle around the rink, going slowly and clumsily, still on memory lane.

When I reached Chad, he smiled nervously at me while clinging for dear life to the side wall. I laughed, and he glared as if daring me to laugh at him again.

"Do you need some help Chad?" I asked. He glared at me again in response, and then seemed to consider it. Finally, I sighed and grabbed hold of his hand, coaxing him gently away from the wall. "See? It's not too hard, is it?" I asked, playfully squeezing his hand. He smiled mockingly at me, and then turned his eyes toward the ground.

We skated around the rink several times, waving at some of our friends, gawking at some celebrity couples (well, I gawked. Chad made a show of looking like he was better than anyone.)

After we'd both fixed up our rusty skills, we started to race a little bit, or attempt things like skating backwards and doing little twirls. We were having a blast, laughing hard and not caring who was watching. _Yay! I have the sweet Chad back instead of Mr. king of Jerkovia Chad Dylan Cooper. _We scooped up a bit of ice, threw it at each other, and fell down a lot but it didn't matter to us. One time I twirled a bit too hard, and ended up falling into his arms again. I pushed away and circled around him, thinking.

_Okay Sonny, time to start Operation CDC! You can do it Sonny! _I cheered myself on then, because I was feeling way self conscious! When I got back around to his front, I put on my flirty persona and fluttered my lashes a bit. Grabbing the end of his scarf, I gently tugged him towards me, smiling, and when we were close enough to feel each other's breath, I followed through with my plan. I planted an unbearably sweet, short, chaste peck on his warm lips. It almost felt…real, unlike our other kisses, but I knew it wasn't. it couldn't be…yet. Although it only lasted for about 5 seconds, it still sent a ZAP throughout my body and left both of us smiling at each other.

His eyes sparkled ridiculously, yet entrancingly, at me afterwards, and he gazed at me with a look in his eyes that I knew from somewhere…but I couldn't place it. It was almost like he had looked at me in my dream…but I shook my head to clear the nonsense. _I mean, the plan just started, and besides, I hardly remember that dream! It seems so much has happened since then! _I thought as I took his hand again, smiled softly at him, and drew him away from that spot, and towards the wall again. My knees felt kind of weak, like they did after all of our kisses, and I wanted to sit down for a second and rest. We made our way to one of the side compartment things where you could sit for a second, right next to the ice, to rest or de-ice your skates. **(A/N: I'm basing this rink off of the one where I live, in Alabama, and idk if they even have on in Hollywood****I just really wanted 2 have an ice-skating date/scarf tug kiss.)**

We sat down in one and just took a breather. I decided that I wanted to get to know him better, so I started a little game.

"Okay Cooper, name your top three movies that you don't star in." I said. He gave me a puzzled expression, and then listed them off.

"The Mummy, the original 3 star wars films, and Taken." He said that last one with a kind of twinge in his voice, but I brushed it off, figuring it was just my hearing. "Alright, what are yours Monroe?" he countered.

"Actually, surprisingly, they're The Mummy, Phantom of the Opera, and A Walk To Remember." I replied.

"But, I thought you hated scary movies, which is what the Mummy is." He replied, looking kind of confused.

"The Mummy isn't a scary movie, Chad! For one thing, it'd be all the way in Egypt, for another thing, it's so not believable and I saw the behind the scenes thing so I knew what was fake and not, and another is that the main thing is the romance between Evy and Rick! They're my favorite couple of all time! Or at least one of my favorites." I said. "So, what are your three most watched TV shows?"

"Um…next question!" he said looking kind of panicked. I smiled and teased him. "What's wrong Chad? It's not Dora or anything, is it?" he looked astonished that I would even dare suggest that he would watch Dora!

"No, they're Mackenzie Falls, of course, Man vs. Wild, and…" he trailed off at the end, mumbling something.

"What's the third one?" I asked.

"So Random! Okay? But it's not my fault! To be able to take down the enemy, you must know them very well. And besides, Chad Dylan Cooper can watch So Random! if he wants to!" he said, rushing through it, and blushing a deep red. I didn't even know Chad could blush!

"Aw! That's kind of sweet actually. Well, my top three most watched are-" but I couldn't finish, because the group of teens named Dylan, Cole, Debby, and Brenda came over, cutting off our game. We chatted awhile, skated for another thirty minutes until we were tired, and then walked over to the area where we came in, and discarded our boots. It felt really weird and hurt a lot to try and walk normally after skating so long.

"Ouch!" I said, leaning onto Chad for support. He leaned on me as well and we gradually made our way to his car. We drove to his apartment then, and when we walked in, I took a good look around. "Hmm. Not like your dressing room in the grandeur and size, but it suits you." I said, turning around to smile at him. I was still kind of cold, so we made hot chocolate and snuggled up on the couch. He turned on the T.V., and So Random! blasted out. I was surprised, because he had apparently recorded every episode.

"Like I said, when my 6 year old sister visits, she loves watching you guys's show, so I record all the episodes. It's no big deal." He said. We watched a couple of my favorite sketches, and then I let him switch it over to the Condor Studio's Network channel thing, where Mackenzie Falls was on. We watched the super dramatic episode, and I wanted to laugh several times, but I also loved the show. When a commercial came on, it was one for our joint episode with me. When it showed one of our many kissing scenes, I blushed, and waited for the next commercial, which was for our next So Random! episode.

After awhile, he had fallen asleep with one arm across the back of the couch. I glanced up at his peaceful face, and turned down the volume on the TV a bit. As I continued watching, in his sleep, Chad had mumbled a bit and finally, had thrown both arms around me and pulled to his chest subconsciously. I had to hold in a laugh then, but I decided to snuggle into his chest then. I tried to watch the rest of the MackFalls episode that was on, but I grew super sleepy and warm in his embrace, and fell asleep.

When I woke up 3 hours later, at midnight, I tried to sit up, feeling very disoriented, but I couldn't because an arm was slung around my waist. The TV showed some show called 'Meal or No Meal' which I later realized was one of the Condor Studio's shows, and I looked down to see that I had fallen asleep on the Chad Dylan Cooper. Trying not to wake him up, I slipped carefully out of his surprisingly strong grasp, and then called a taxi which drove me home. When I got in, I collapsed on the bed and slept for the next 7 hours.

**A/N: so did u like it? hate it? constructive criticism is appreciated:) honestly, i'm thinking of possibly discontinuing the story b/c the more i read over what i've written, the more i don't like it. i love my idea for the confessions part, and i know what's going 2 happen next, but i'm starting to not like it:P Review w/ your honest opinion of whether i should continue or not please. i'm just not sure... **


	10. Dark Secrets of the Past

**The Underlying Truth: Chapter 10**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated, but i've been either sick or busy, or working on my book that i'm writing. it's in the_ very _beginning stages, but i've got it all in my head! :) Yes I'm continuing this story, but now that school's started back again, the updates will have more time between them than on Christmas break. Sorry. **

**One quick note though...why are guys so stupid?! i mean, c'mon! don't ya'll ever think?! no offence or anything, i'm just going through lots:P oh well, on with the reading!**

**Chad's POV**

There were no nightmares last night. Only dreams of me and Sonny…and strawberries, which would probably be because she'd fallen asleep in my arms. When I woke up, I could still smell her lingering aroma, but my Sonshine was nowhere in sight. Stretching, I checked my phone and saw that she'd left me a text. "Chad, I called a taxi and went home, so don't freak out -sonny." _Whew! For a second there, I was seriously worried! _

I took a fast shower, made sure my hair was perfect (which, of course, it was), and hopped into my car to go to the studio. Today was a filming day, and we'd hopefully shoot most of it fast. Sonny and I were going to eat lunch at Ruby Tuesday's today, and I wanted to have as much time with Sonny, not Stella, as I could! Once I was on my set, I saw the object of my affections, Sonny Monroe, striding towards me with confidence and a bounce to her step. She grinned at me and pecked me on the cheek.

"Mornin' Chad!" she said, with her signature smile.

"Hey Sonshine! Did you have a good night's sleep once you got home?" I asked. She nodded, and sat down in the chair next to me. It was kind of funny how we were playing house. Sometimes, it almost felt like something was really going on between us, but then I remember that this is all completely phony. We were in a faux-relationship that was extremely saddening on my part, but I'd take what I could get and be happy to have these few dazzling moments with the girl of my dreams, even though it was a sham.

We filmed for hours! Before, I would've expected Sonny, as well as any Random, to be less than mediocre at acting, but she surprised me by how completely amazing she was! My entire cast was impressed. Even during rehearsals, we hadn't been able to see just how amazing and perfect she really was! I even stumbled on a line because of how convincing an actress she was. She was Stella, 100% during the filming process!

Once it was finally time for a lunch break, we left to go to the restaurant. After we got there, the maitre de led us to a nice booth in the corner, which is where we seemed to always end up. Sitting across from each other, we looked around the place, admiring the warm and inviting décor.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get my salad already, kay?" she asked, while standing.

"Yeah, yeah, um. I think I'll do the same." I said nervously. _Hold on…since when am I nervous around a girl? _And then I answered myself immediately after thinking that. _Since you met Sonny, stupid! _

"Alright. Gosh, this place has the best salads." Sonny said while piling her plate with foodstuffs. I smiled and nodded in agreement, while sprinkling plenty of bacon bits on mine. When we finished eating those, we flagged down the waiter to take our orders.

"Um…I'll have the ruby minis with a strawberry lemonade please." She said, handing him the menu. The waiter kept checking her out while asking me what I wanted. It was like I had a giant green beast that was waking up inside me, and anxious to get out and claw the waiter's eyes out.

"Hey, buddy, get your eyes off my girl and take my order, would you?!" I said, putting as much ice in that sentence as I could muster. They both looked startled at my outburst, and he finally turned to me begrudgingly. I raised my eyebrows at him and mocked him.

"Alright, I want the steak, medium, baked potato, and I'll have that with sweet tea." I finished, brushing him off with a hand. He confusedly made his way back to the kitchen, and I turned to Sonny with a smug expression on my face. She just stared back incredulously at me. But then a slow smirk crept on her face as she realized, to my horror, what was really going on.

**Sonny's POV**

The waiter kept on staring at me, which unnerved me a bit. I mean, I was a bit used to guys checking me out, but this guy had to be in his late 20's at the least, and he was blatantly staring, mouth open, practically drooling! I just handed him my menu and waited for him to get Chad's order and leave. Suddenly, I heard Chad say something that really surprised me.

"Hey, buddy, get your eyes off my girl and take my order, would you?!" he almost yelled, giving the waiter a look of pure venom. The waiter guy snapped out of it, and turned towards Chad. I was pretty confused at that point. He ordered his food, and then stared at me with those startling, icy blue eyes. They were even lighter than usual, which was normal for him when he got pissed off. And then it dawned on me. I felt a smirk find its way to my mouth, as I realized just what was going on. It made me smug and happy.

"Chad…is somebody jealous?" I asked, already knowing the answer. It made me giddy to think of him being possessed by the green monster. Lord knows how often I've been inhabited by him over the years, especially within 2009 whenever I saw Chad and some bimbo together. "Psh, no! why would you think that Sonny?" he said, getting all flustered and trying to put the attention back on me to hide his embarrassment.

"Aw! You're so cute when you get embarrassed!" I said, and then slapped my hand over my mouth! _Crud, did I really just say that out loud?! _But instead of teasing me, he smiled and said that I was the same way. I don't know whether I was more shocked over me saying that, or his reply. So I just sat there in silence, fiddling with my locket.

"What is that?" he asked, staring at me curiously. I looked up and our eyes met, blue clashing with brown. I was powerless to look away. "Um…it's…well…could you stop doing that?" I asked, trying to tear my eyes away from his. He looked confused for a second, but then a familiar smirk appeared. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently, our gazes still locked. He leaned a bit closer, and giving me his most childlike, innocent look, he took my hand gently and stroked it, never leaving our silent battle. I gulped, and closed my eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are _the _most confusing, arrogant, conceited, jerky guy I know." I opened my eyes and saw the hurt look flash over his face before he could conceal it. "I'm not finished yet. Sometimes, you are impossible! You're so full of yourself that you can't see what you have right in front of you! Even though you're all those things…you're also one of the sweetest, secretly caring, handsome, incredible guys I know, and I'm really glad that I can call you a friend. But despite that, why do you always go out of your way to annoy me?!" I ended it with a frustrated smile. _Friend?. Ugh, if only he knew just how much I wish we were more. _I was going to tell him that I loved him, but I couldn't…I chickened out. After he gazed at me confusedly for a second, I shut my mouth to the confession, and just said "Never mind…do you want an answer? Or not?"

"Uh, yeah?..." he still looked utterly baffled, so I just sighed and decided to go on and tell him.

"Well…when I was little, me and my dad were best friends. We'd do everything together, and on my 9th birthday, he gave me this locket. It has a picture of him and me together. I didn't know what this meant at the time, but he said that no matter what, he would always love me, and would never truly leave me…that he'd be in my heart. The next morning, I woke up to my mom crying in the living room. She looked up at me and held me in her arms as she explained. He had skipped out on us. Apparently there was some hot young blond that he'd been having an affair with for months, and we hadn't even known! I was little at the time though, so she just said that he still loved me, but he didn't love her anymore, and that I'd never see him again. I kept this stupid thing though, because I hoped that maybe someday…if I was good enough, or could get famous so he'd see me and recognize me…that maybe he'd come back. It's stupid though, because even now, when I've got my face on the covers of magazines, he doesn't really care. He never cared. I guess I keep it now as a reminder for me of my stupidity." I finished off bitterly.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny finished off her dark tale with a hard angry look at the picture in the locket, and then she snapped it close.

"Wow Sonny, I'm really sorry." I wanted to confess the sad truth of Chad Dylan Cooper, but didn't want to put any more weight on the poor girl's shoulders. I was about to try to comfort her, but our food came then, stopping conversation. We tucked in as fast as we could, so we could hurry and finish today's filming. We were going to a bowling alley tonight with our two casts, as we were ordered by Mr. Condor. After we were done, I threw the money in the waiters face, leaving no tip, and escorted Sonny out with an arm around her shoulders.

But just as we were walking out and laughing at her joke…I saw him. The man who darkened my dreams, the one who I ranked with Satan, the one that I could never truly escape was there, among a sea of people in the street. Just as quickly as I saw him, he was gone. I went white and felt sick. _Oh my gosh, he's here?! Why?! _

"Chad…? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Sonny said, tugging on my shirt, trying to get my attention. Just then, I sucked in a huge breath, latched onto her hand, and tore out of there as fast as I could. Luckily she had no high heels on, because we were running at top speed. I didn't have any idea where I was headed, but we ended up at the park. I whipped my head around, searching for him, but there was no sign of him…just like before.

"Chad…what…the…heck…is…going…on?!?!" Sonny gasped, sitting down on a bench. I sat down next to her, trying to catch my breath, and pulled her close, trying to reassure myself that he was gone, and he couldn't possibly harm her with so many people around. I didn't care about myself, I only cared about protecting Sonny now.

"Chad!!!" Sonny said, pulling me out of my sea of melancholy. "I'm sorry Sonny! I can't tell you…" I said, burying my head in my hands. _Oh my god, I can't believe I freaked out on her like that! dragging her halfway across Hollywood, no wonder she's mad! But there's no way I can tell her! _

"Yes you can! Nobody gets to drag me around at top speed without an explanation! C'mon Chad, what is going on?! You can trust me, okay? You can tell me _anything!" _she said, trying to coax me to spill. I shook my head, but gave up.

"Okay…look, I saw a guy who…I know would harm me and anyone I'm close to if he got the chance…I would recognize that face anywhere. After all, I'm so alert to it anyways with all my dreams of it…the dang police won't let me describe it to a sketch artist…they say that a six year old who's now a seventeen year old, couldn't possibly remember detail. They don't care what I give them, thinking I'm just looking for more fame. Alright Sonny, brace yourself. Eleven years ago…"

**A/N Cliffhanger! Bwahahahaha! I'll probably update next saturday or sunday anyways:) I do have a question for all of you readers out there. Okay, for a freshman who's never even had her first kiss but is a COMPLETE hopeless romantic, how am i doing so far with this story and all the romance? i have a pretty good imagination when it comes to kissing;) and things like that...plus i've read a TON! not romance novels...but things w/ lots of romance in them anyways:) well, in other news, did ya'll like it? hate it? constructive criticism is much appreciated! :D 3**


	11. Dark tales, comforts, and bowling!

**The Underlying Truth: Chapter 11 **

**A/N hey everybody! Sorry that I've taken longer 2 update than I said I would, but I've been a bit Bones Obsessed!!! Lately. I just bought the entire S4, and it is (sorry SWAC) the BEST show, and by far my favorite! (okay, okay, SWAC is a close second). Even though it's 3am as I'm writing this, I still am spazzing b/c its 5 DAYS UNTIL MY 15****TH**** BIRTHDAY! wait...it's on the 24, so is that 5 days? anyways, Helloooo driving!…legally…:D well then, w/out further adieu(is that how u spell it? Adu…adeiu…hmm), chapter…(whatever this one is, I can't seem to remember. ) XD**

"Eleven years ago…I starred on the goody gang. With Tawni as you already know, and back then my last name was Goldfarb. Anyways, at the height of the show's popularity, there was a man. I never knew his name, but knew only this. He was a crazed fan, a stalker I think. I don't know really, it's just a guess. But anyways, one night when it was just me and my dad getting into our car in the parking lot, there was a sudden crash! Everything went black a few seconds later as a hand pressed against my mouth. What could I have done, everything went so fast, and I was only six.

"When I finally woke out of my stupor, it was to find me and my dad cramped into a small, windowless room with a tiny air vent. We were tied up and leaning against each other when he came in. I was traumatized with fear, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was six, so I expected Daddy to just make it all go away…that's when the man pulled out a knife, called my dad's name and said something about woman-stealing, and then he mutilated, and otherwise tortured my dad right in front of me, making sure I was watching. Just so dad could get the full emotional impact of having his young son watching him. Then, he started with the stabbing, and finally, my dad laid motionless in front of me.

"I screamed at him to wake up, not to be gone, and when the man was about to come for me, we heard the noise of doors being busted in somewhere in the building, and he ran out of the door, but not before promising me that "No matter where you go or what you do, I'll find you. I'm going to find you, and then I'm going to kill you, and anyone close to you!" I've never been the same since. The SWAT guys busted in, but he was long gone. I was sobbing uncontrollably when they sliced the bindings and toted me off to my mom. I still have no clue as to why he murdered my dad, and almost me. I don't understand why the heck he wants to kill me, but it terrifies me Sonny.

"You see…that's why I'm always such a jerk, not just to you, but to everybody. If he comes back ,I just want it to be me that gets hurt, I don't want to see somebody that I love get hurt because of me. I've already hired two personal body guards for my mom and little sister, but whenever I think I see him again, and call the police, they always just brush me off! They think that a six year old couldn't possibly remember something like his face! But I still do…I see it in my dreams almost every night, see it everywhere I turn. It's like I can't escape from him! And it terrifies me! I can't do anything about it because the police simply won't listen! So there, that's the big secret Sonny. Now you know how pathetic I really am, being plagued by darkness and nightmares, and everything!"

I finished then, standing up, thinking that she would probably avoid me like the plague now! Or at the very least, just look all sympathetic, and act like somebody does around someone who's sick with cancer or something, with all the awkwardness and annoying pity. But what she did surprised me. She stood up, took my hand, turned me around to face her, and looked deep into my eyes. "Chad, look, we're in a huge park, surrounded by people, he can't get to you here. Don't worry. I'm right here." She said, and then did something that was the best comfort I could possibly get.

She put one hand on either side of my face, and didn't close her eyes once as she leaned in. she kissed me sweetly on the lips, eyes still staring deeply and reassuringly into mine. It was a moment where neither one of us said anything, yet our eyes and lips spoke the world to each other. The kiss, though to me felt like it went on for years, lasted only about 10 seconds, but it still meant everything to me. She rested her forehead on mine, and sighed endearingly, her warm breath landed on my lips, and rushed over my face making me feel out of this world, like I was in heaven.

"C'mon, let's take a walk." She said then, grabbing hold of my hand again and smiling softly.

**Sonny's POV**

_Wow…and all this time, I've judged and…wow…_ I thought as I took his hand and walked down the path. _My story is nothing next to his. Poor Chad! To have your own father slaughtered in front of you?! Gosh, I'm glad he's safe now! _I was really worried for him, and even though it would cause me tons more heartbreak, I knew that I had to do something to get his mind off it and comfort him…so I kissed him. I tried to just make it comforting , not to show anything real, all the love filling my heart was bursting to get out, and it accidentally slipped into my kiss despite my fight against it. I hoped he was too worried to notice how hard my heart was beating, not to see the adoring gaze that I sent his way.

My mind battled as to whether I should just tell him how I felt, or to leave it alone. He'd probably freak out if I told him my heart's longing. So I settled on pretending our fake relationship was real, to maybe trick my heart so it wouldn't cry that this whole thing would never actually happen. So I just smiled at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He was looking at me when something behind me caught his eye, and he adopted a childlike playful expression. His eyes sparkled so much as he tightened his hand around mine and tugged me around that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha, what is it Chad?" I asked, smiling.

"C'mon, look! What do you want?" he asked, getting all excited. I looked at what he'd led me to, and saw an old fashioned ice cream cart. I broke into a huge grin at this.

"Umm…can I get chocolate?" I asked. The vendor nodded and scooped out a huge cone.

"And I'll have a vanilla." Chad said, letting go of my hand temporarily to shell out a few dollar bills. We took them and a couple of napkins, and sat down under a tree. Many people had left already, so nobody really noticed us. Except for, as I noticed, a few pap's. We were both halfway through when I decided to play a trick.

"Hey Chaaaad?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You got a little something on your face there…" I said, setting up my devious plot.

"Really? Where?" he asked, wiping at his face. I giggled under my breath, smiled at him, and smashed my cone into his face. "Right there! Hahahaha!" I said. He looked at me outraged then. "Sonnnny!" he said angrily. I just smiled and scooted over then, putting my cone down on one of the napkins.

"Oops, sorry, let me get that for you!" I said, and leaned over to kiss him. _Mmmm, chocolate and vanilla in harmony! _I thought as I lapped a bit at the chocolate surrounding his mouth. He looked really surprised, but didn't stop me, so I continued kissing him, much to my delight. He had discarded his cone and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and said "Yum!" smiling happily at him. I grabbed the napkin and wiped off the rest of it, and cleaned off my face as well. He grinned, and said, "Oh Sonny! I think you missed a spot." He said, pointing back to his lips.

I rolled my eyes and said "Fine!" We were standing up by that point, and had already thrown away the slightly sticky remnants of the ice cream, so I went up to him, wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and leaned my head back to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you Chad, do you _really_?" I asked, planning another attack.

"Just shut up and kiss me Sonny!" he said. I rolled my eyes again, and grinned slyly up at him.

"Okay, we need to practice for tonight at the bowling alley anyways…which do you like better? This…" and I placed my lips slowly on his jaw, and trailed slowly until I was just on the corner of his mouth. His breath hitched, and I moved my lips to cover his with agonizing slowness. I swear, sparks began to fly. I pulled back again, and when his eyes opened again, they were dark with desire. It sent a little thrill through me.

"How about this?" I asked, and grabbed the lapels on his coat, yanking his mouth down to mine. For this kiss I wrapped myself around him, and started a passionate frenzy. It was heated and delicious, and I must say I preferred it to the other. I pulled away, gasping for air. "So…which did you like best?" I gasped. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "Actually, I kinda liked both equally…but the second one was definitely more fun!" he said, grinning. He unfolded his hand from around my waist, and checked the time on his phone. "Oh crap! We're gonna be late! Let's go!" he said, unwrapping his arms, grabbing my hand, and taking off running towards his car halfway across town!

* * *

By the time we bursted into the set's doors, we were sweating, breathing hard, and laughing. The rest of the cast glared at us, but I was too focused on my fake bubble of happiness. In all honesty, I was thrilled to have had that moment in the park, and to have found a friend in Chad Dylan Cooper, as well as fake lover and the man of my dreams. I just had to live in the moment, because I knew still in the back of my head that it would all be over soon. And halfway through our practice, we were called once again to Mr. Condor's office. I looked nervously at him, but he shook his head and took my hand as we walked on down.

Once we got in, Mr. Condor actually…dare I say it…looked _pleased!_ "Sonny,Chad, I can't tell you how happy I am with our shows' ratings! They're higher than ever before! But, to seal the deal, we need you two to break up tomorrow. Go to the bowling alley tonight as planned, but tomorrow make sure to break up _in front of _the paparazzi that I will call in. Alright? Now beat it!" and with that, he turned around and my dreams were crushed.

We walked out and I guess my face showed my emotions. He looked kind of concerned with me, so I vowed to make tonight count. I forced a smile on my face and said, "Well, I guess you'll finally be rid of me tomorrow! Um…I guess I'll see you tonight, and at practice for the episodes." I said, and stalked off before he could put in a single word. I went to Tawni, and told her I needed to look amazing for tonight. She must've been able to tell something was wrong, because she placed a soothing hand on my arm, and led me to our dressing room. _It's all happened so fast!..._

**Chad's POV **

It felt great to know that I'd finally told her. She had distracted me in just the way I needed to get my mind off of things, and now I was about to lose her for good. _Who says it has to be for good? _Mr. _**Condor, that's who!**_ And the inward battle raged on. But as long as I had her for another night, I was going to make it count! I went to my dressing room to contemplate what to wear. Three hours later, after meditation and such things, I changed into a nice jacket with a loose hanging tie, button up shirt, jeans, and converse. _I look goooood! I hope Sonny thinks so too…_ I thought as I walked over to her dressing room. Just after I knocked, the door opened, and there was my Sonshine! My mouth dropped open, I swear!

She had on jeans that were tucked into cute black half boots, her hair was super curly, her eyes were framed with thick black lashes, and she had on a gorgeous, form-fitting black top. It was perfect for her, and I think I blushed. "Alright Sonny, ready to go?" I asked. She smiled at me and took my hand once again. _Perfect evening already!_ When we got to the alley, we ran into the rest of the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, Selena, David-Henry, and tons of other stars. We walked over to join the lanes our cast had taken over, after renting shoes. She looked unsure of what to do on our first round, holding the large ball in her small, delicate hands.

"Um, Chad? C-Could you help me?" she asked shyly. It was so unlike her, and I walked over.

"Sure. Here's what you do, put your fingers here, and you hold the ball like this. Then you swing it, and release. I'll help." I said, and walked right behind her. I put my right hand over hers, gently guiding it back as my left hand slipped sneakily around her waist. I could hear her sharp intake of breath, and smiled at the reaction. _I still got it!_ Sometimes the jerk took over in me. She released it…and managed to get a strike! "Nice goin' honey!" I said, hugging her from my position, and kissing her cheek.

"Now let me show you how a pro does it!" I said, releasing her and taking my ball. Lining my eyesight with the arrows, I pulled back, released, and shot a perfect strike! "Woo! The golden couple!" I said to her! We went on for a while, occasionally missing, and after she had hit a turkey strike, she had run up to me, thrown her arms around my neck, and jumped, kissing me passionately. "Yeeesss! Beat that Chad!" she said, giggling, as her feet landed back on the floor and she went to her seat with a smug expression.

Her kiss threw me off so much that I threw a gutter ball, TWICE! And it was the last round, so she was officially the winner of our game! "Congratulations Sonny, are you sure you've never bowled before?" I asked. She took on a guilty look and said. "Well, maybe once or twice…" grinning slyly at me. "And…maybe I just wanted to kiss you and have you 'help' me." She said, and winked. We retired then and I drove her back to my place. "Hey Chad, can we watch a movie? I'm pretty sure they have Julie & Julia out now, and I _really _wanted to watch it!" she asked sweetly. I laughed and said sure, finding it on Netflix. I got a blanket and covered us as we cuddled up on the couch.

"Hey Chad? I'm gonna stay over tonight, to make sure the bad dreams don't come, okay? I'll just stay right here in your arms, and then you'll be okay." She said, shocking me. I just stupidly nodded, and we fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other's arms. That night, all I dreamed of was my own, personal Sonshine. And when I woke up after my first full night of sleep in a long time, there she was, smiling up at me. "Morning sweetie, I'll make some pancakes and coffee." She said, getting up and making her way to my kitchen.

Needless to say, it was the best breakfast I think I've ever had. Even with the sweetness in the air, however, there was also the underlying bitterness that we knew of what had to happen later today. I drove her to her apartment so she could get ready, and headed on to the studio.

**Sonny's POV **

I jumped into the shower as soon as I got in, and got ready in my usual get-up for the day, making myself forget about the inevitable break up of this afternoon, all I let myself think about was how amazing my dreams were last night, and how unbelievably happy I was last night. After driving to the studio, I walked into my dressing room, and laid down on the couch to think, while reading over my script. We had finished filming, so I wouldn't have to see him any more than usual after this afternoon.

**A/N: i felt bad b/c, like i said, i havn't updated in a while, so i tried to make this a bit longer than usual:) well, ya'll have to know that i really do love ya'll, b/c i'm supposed 2 be working on my research paper for Julius Caesar right now! so review with your opinion of the story so far, this chapter, my a/n's, what you had for lunch, and/or what you pulled out of your couch's cussions today! i'm desperately bored(other than my writing) so i'm all ears! but seriously...think of the children...or child...aka me...and REVIEW! Think of that good ol'song! **

**"What i want, baby you've got it! What i need, honey you have it! all i'm askin, is for a little Review! just a little one, hey baby! just a little Review! C'mon say it with me:**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.! You know whaaaat to do! '**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.! Take care, write to me!" **

***fades out* *pants* well, how about it? will you? i mean come on! one more time! R.E.V.I.E...oh forget it! just plz review, u made my big fat butt get on stage and sing that just for ya'll! u know what the say, you better review when the fat lady sings! ...or something like that, i mean, if you want to get all _technical _about it. XD**


	12. mutual discovery and abrupt ending

**The Underlying Truth: Chapter 12**

**Hey everybody, sry it's taken this long and i know ya'll are dissapointed w/ me :( but i am too b/c i turned 15 Sunday and my mom has yet to drive me to the place to get my permit...so i'm forcing her to take me tomorrow morning! mwahahaha! well anyways, i've kept you long enough: without further adieu(darn spelling) ch. 12**

**ps. i think i forgot the disclaimer earlier...oh well, i don't own SWAC. but i do own swac! (swans will aquire cookies!)**

**pps. special thanks to Vanessa! **

**Sonny's POV **

I jumped into the shower as soon as I got in, and got ready in my usual get-up for the day, making myself forget about the inevitable break up of this afternoon, all I let myself think about was how amazing my dreams were last night, and how unbelievably happy I was last night. After driving to the studio, I walked into my dressing room, and laid down on the couch to think, while reading over my script. We had finished filming, so I wouldn't have to see him any more than usual after this afternoon.

He walked in with a grim expression, and took my hand, leading me outside to the same window that we had been caught hugging, which seemed to be ages from now. I held back my tears, tears for something that I'd lost, something I'd gained, and something that didn't even exist no matter how much my heart wished for it to be true! "It's time Sonny." He said. I nodded, took a deep breath, and then put on some anger.

"Chad! What the hell was this all about then?! You and I, was it really all just for nothing?! You were just using me to get some red-haired whore?!" I screamed at him, shoving his chest. He looked taken aback, and then yelled, "Well, why else do you think I'd date you? And besides, you should be happy that you got to spend this time with the great Chad Dylan Cooper!" he was good.

"Oh really?! Well I'll tell you where you can put Chad Dylan Cooper, right up your ---!" but I was caught by him in a passionate kiss by him. He pulled away to say, "Admit it, you fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper! Ha! Now you're stuck loving me! That kiss proved it!" but I slapped him across the face, HARD!

"No Chad! I don't want to love you anymore! It hurts too much! Just leave me alone!" I said, feeling like I was about to crumble. That was the straw that broke the camel's back, and the tears rained down. It sounded so real, something the old Chad Dylan Cooper would say, the one before our pseudo relationship, so real in fact that I was starting to believe it. I ran off to the old stairwell, sank to the floor, and buried my face into my hands. _Why?! Why did it have to be me? Why not Tawni or something, I was perfectly happy in my blissful unawareness of how much I was in love with Chad, and then he just had to sweep me off my feet, kiss like there was no tomorrow, and then leave me!!! I hate Mr. Condor for making all of this happen, I wish none of it ever HAD happened! Dang it!_ I sobbed for what must have been thirty minutes, crying of frustration, anguish, losing my love, a love that could never really be. It all just sucked!_ I mean, really! He could have had the decency to go on being a jerk during this so things could be normal! What the heck did I ever do to deserve this?!_

I finally cried myself out, and made my way to my dressing room, closed the door behind me, and found Tawni there looking at me with concern. She wordlessly opened up her arms and I sank there and cried some more. I told her everything that had happened, I poured out my dying heart, and just sat there looking at the shattered pieces. But I realized that I had to look on the bright side, somehow, and stay sunny for So Random! I couldn't just completely lose it over a guy!! _Oh yes I can! __**NO Sonny! Be strong!**_ _Fine, but I'm taking this day to wallow in self pity! __**Fine! **__Crud! Now my head's using me and Chad's arguments against itself!!! _

**Chad's POV **

She spun on her heel and ran off…I think that watching her walk away and not going after her was the hardest thing I had ever done. It took all that I had in me to turn around and stalk off to my dressing room. When I got in, I slammed the door shut and let out a stream of profanity, pissed off at Mr. Condor, the world, my love for her, and just the entire situation! _Screw you Mr. Condor! _I thought, as I took out my frustration on the furniture. I kicked a chair with so much force that it skidded 4 feet! Then I sank down and buried my face in my hands, trying to get a grip on my temper. It just pissed me off so much that now that I've found love, even if the physical part was fake, just to have it ripped away from me!

I was seeing red. I was just about to go to her dressing room where I was sure she was hiding to make amends, but I thought about her last words to me. _"Just leave me alone!..."_ and I wasn't so sure if that was real or not. _Stupid, idiotic, evil Mr. Condor! Why the heck did you have to do this to us?!_ So I resigned myself to hole up in my dressing room memorizing the next episode, which was boring because Sonny wasn't in it. She'd never be in another Mack Fall's episode sadly.

So I wallowed in my slowly burning anger and depression that now I didn't have my Sonshine to keep the nightmares at bay. Portlyn came in once to ask what was going on, but I just sadly shook my head and she understood and left. I left for home soon, and hoped that I wouldn't ever have to feel this hurt again. This terrible heart break.

**Sonny's POV**

The next week passed by agonizingly slowly. I lived for the moments where I could see Chad in the cafeteria or catch a glimpse of him outside a window. I never talked to him though, and he seemed to be treating me the same way. It was horrible. Gone were the days where me and Chad would antagonize or as I now saw some of it, flirt with each other. Instead, there was this terrible tension between us all the time. I managed to stay happy during rehearsal, filming, and Marshall, but whenever I was alone, I'd remember how it felt to kiss those soft lips, how his silky hair felt between my fingers, my nails lightly scratching his skin. It made me ache for him! And what about that horrifying man he told me about?! What if he got Chad? And I had never told him how I really felt! But I just left my thoughts where they belonged…in my brain, opting not to act upon them. It was almost unbearable not to see him, hold him, kiss him, memorize every muscle, every line, every beautiful mark.

**Chad's POV**

It was raining. Gloomy, gray, and pouring really, just like my heart had poured and continued pouring. I lost it. It had been a whole month since the 'break up', and I really could not take it anymore. The most we had spoken was saying excuse me in the cafeteria, it was the worst month of my life. I had to have her! I left my dressing room where I spent most of my time nowadays. I ran to her dressing room, frantic to see her! "Where's Sonny?! I _need _to talk to her or I swear I might die!" I yelled at Tawni. She rolled her eyes, slapped me, yelled "Finally, you idiot! She's been depressed for a month! She just left but should still at least be on her way out the door, FIND HER!" and pushed me out. My feet took me outside as fast as they could, it was like I had to see her, or I would burst! And then I caught a glimpse of brown hair, a small form, and a heart shaped, extremely pale face!

**"SONNY!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs, joy flooding every part of my being from head to toes as she turned around and I saw her warm brown eyes filled with hurt, those eyes that I've missed so much and have been dying to swim in! "What Chad? What could you POSSIBLY want from me that you don't already have?! Huh? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" she yelled, and I could tell she was crying, despite the fact that the rain was drowning us in its torrents. I crossed the next ten steps quickly until I was right in front of her. She was shaking now, and so many emotions flashed across her face and in the depths of her eyes. "I have to know, do you love me?" I asked softly. She looked disoriented and stuttered a bit, averting her eyes from mine.

I wasn't having that. I lifted her chin gently with my hands until her eyes were forced to meet mine. "**Sonny! Do you love me**?!" she just gazed demurely into my eyes. "I don't know if I want to anymore Chad, I've been hurting so much and it just keeps getting worse." I moved my hand until it cupped the side of her face gently. I smiled broadly, realizing that she had said yes in her own way. Leaning in until I was looking straight into her eyes, I said. "Good, because I love you more than anything Sonny." And I kissed her.

Fireworks set off, a golden haze filled my mind as I continued looking into her eyes. I tried to send my love and adoration for her through my eyes and mouth as I showed her just how much I had missed her! It spoke volumes about our relationship. The sweetness and magic in the air was tangible as our lids slipped shut slowly, and we fell into the kiss like two long starved people who had just discovered food. It was heavenly and I never wanted to let go. The moment would last forever in my mind, and I knew that no one had ever experienced this. It was a unique, magical moment!

My hands tangled into her hair as hers wrapped tightly around my neck. Her lips opened for me like the sweet petals of a blossoming flower. And as we continued kissing heatedly, bells rang, I could see us in the future on our wedding day. My mind flashed to her holding our first child and smiling warmly at me, and then even further where we were old and sitting on a bench together, her brown eyes still enchanting me just as they did then, as we watched our grandchildren running around. I was pulled back to the present when I felt a tear fall down her face. The rain felt like petals falling down to caress our faces gently. I wiped the tear away with a kiss, and we both cried a bit in joy, tears mixing with rain as my lips went back to hers. We smiled into the kiss as it went on for hours or minutes (we didn't know or care) but we knew that we loved each other.

She took my face between her two hands and rained down kisses upon my cheeks, forehead, chin, nose, and then back to my lips as I wrapped my arms around her waist. There had never been a more beautiful creature on earth than my Sonshine. _Definitely the best moment of my LIFE! _I poured out my heart in those kisses, and we discovered that we could fly as only two can with each other. Kiss to blessed kiss, hand to hand, love to love, we soared!

She pulled away after a second, and I gasped at the look she gave me. It was filled with _amore_! "Don't you dare ever leave me again Chad Dylan Cooper!" she said, and then she jumped me! I chuckled as her lips found mine again, and held on to her as the rain fell on. The moment was perfect! And then the beautiful, perfect, miraculous spell was shattered by the crash of a bullet…

_Too be continued…_

**I know i'm evil, sorry:) but i'm contemplating how to continue, whether it should hit Chad b/c she just said never leave me again, but i don't think i will b/c i don't usually like those type of fanfics...hmm...i think i now know which one to do, so as soon as i get around to it (b/c i've had a test in every subject this week, plus like 4 papers _and _a debate) i'll update b/c i'm sure ya'll can't wait to find out what happens next, and i know ya'll will hate me for this particular cliff hanger but...oh well! :D please review!!!**


	13. dead or alive?

**The underlying truth: Chapter 13**

**A/N: hello faithful readers:) thank ya'll for sticking with this story through it all! it's not quite finished yet, bu ti hope you like this next chapter! and thank u for all the ideas and reviews. i don't really like the whole amnesia thing, but to satisfy ya'll a bit, plus my fingers couldn't stop with just having the bad guy put away, i went on. read on! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own SWAC, blah blah blah.**

_And then the beautiful, perfect, miraculous spell was shattered by the crash of a bullet._..

**Sonny's POV**

It was by far the happiest moment of my life! I grabbed hold of him and kissed him hard, trying to get as much of him as I could in those perfect, heavenly moments! But then I heard a huge noise, a bang, and the next second Chad had pulled me down. "Stay down Sonny!" he said as another shot rang out. Glass rained down on us from one of the shattered windows, and we ducked our heads. I was absolutely terrified! My heart was beating harder than it had when I heard him say I love you! I could feel the tears coming as I looked into Chad's gorgeous eyes, wide and filled with fear. And I knew that I couldn't let anything happen to him! _This is NOT going to happen now, not after that!_

I thought this as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. We ran faster than we ever had to the door of Condor Studios. It was difficult to open, and we could hear the man splashing behind us with his gun. I screamed loudly, and slammed my body into the door to open it. It swung quickly, and I held on to his hand for dear life as I almost flew down the hall with the man hot on our tails. But this was a different kind of flying than we had flown earlier…this was a flight of pure terror! For some reason he wasn't firing, and I supposed it was because the gun was too big to fire while running. But I had no time to guess as Chad took the lead, dragging me down a corridor I hadn't seen before. I was torn between thankfulness and horror when we hadn't run into any people yet. Thankful that my friends would be safe, horrified that we had nobody to help. The man cackled, and that boosted our speed even more.

At the end of the hall it seemed like a dead end, but we spotted a small old, rusty door that said _Condor Studios Basement._ Hearing the banging footsteps, we dashed into the room away from him, and ran down a bare hallway with doors here and there. It was like our own horror movie!

Holding on as tight as possible, we raced through halls, around huge shelves and storage bins, and ended up at a dead end. _Oh crap, what are we supposed to do?!?!_ I thought, desperately trying to plan as the pounding footsteps neared. Then Chad grabbed me around the waist, planted a kiss on my lips, a short quick one, one of desperation, a goodbye kiss, and then shoved me back behind a rack of costumes, whispering for me to stay there. I wanted to follow, but then he looked at me with urgency in his eyes, and begged me to stay. So I did, biting my lip so hard it bled because i _had_ to be with him!

**Chad's POV**

I didn't want anything to happen to her. I couldn't stand it if something did happen, so I hid her and went to confront my enemy once and for all. The crazy bastard! Who the heck did he think he was, disrupting us in the happiest moment of our lives! I hated the son of a gun, and I was going to get him! Running hard, hearing his footsteps following once again, I jumped up onto a crate, and waited for him to enter. A few seconds of heart pounding and hands sweating, he came.

He was just a bit taller than me, had greasy black, disgusting hair, a rugged beard. He was burly and smelly and utterly repulsive. His black eyes shone with hatred and I'm sure mine did as well. His gun was in his right hand, hanging by his side, and it was clear he wanted to talk or brag or whatever the hell he wanted. I was thoroughly pissed! This dang man had killed my father in front of me, haunted me all my life, disrupted a heavenly moment between me and my girlfriend, shot at us, tried to kill us, terrified us, and now cornered me. I was THROUGH with hiding.

"Well well, Chad Dylan Cooper. We meet again…" he said in an awful slimy voice that sent an instant shiver down my spine. "What the heck do you want, psycho?" I asked, my voice harder and icier than ever before. "To finish what I started." And with that, he held up the gun. But I tackled him before he could send it into my head or heart. I felt blinding pain in my left shoulder, but managed to kick his gun underneath a shelf. I was partially deafened from the sound of the gunshot so close, and the pain as well. I knew he was about to get the advantage over me, he had produced a knife and stabbed me in the side, deep and firey! I could feel the blood gushing when the door banged open and tons of men poured into the room, grabbing the crazy man.

But everything was growing fuzzy. I couldn't hear more than an ongoing murmur, and could only see vague shapes. But then Sonny walked in, and I could focus on her. Sonny! Wait, why is she crying? I was drugged because of the pain. But then, when she bent down and I saw the tears flowing down, the pain was put into sharp clarity, and I was acutely aware of the two holes in my body. I couldn't even scream because the pain was so unbearable. "Chad! Chad, stay with me please! You promised!" Sonny screamed, holding down some cloth, keeping pressure on my gushing wounds. "Sonn…y." I said, weakly getting it out. "Don't talk Chad, just focus on staying awake!" she said, but I had to tell her! "I told you that…I wouldn't leave…you…Sonny?" I managed to get out. _So cold! Need to sleep!_ I couldn't help but think. "I…I…love you…"I said, and then fell asleep to her sobs.

**Like it? Hate it? hopefully i'll update soon, but i DO have lots of stuff going on in life, so i can't make any promises. REVIEW PLZ!**


	14. so sorry everyone!

**Hello all you fans of Channy/my story. I would like to apologize profusely, so picture me getting down on my hands and knees and pleading for y'alls forgiveness! It's been FOREVER since I updated, and I was in the middle of a great scene(or so I think) anyways, I was super busy for 2 weeks, and I was close to updating, but my computer's motherboard thing crashed!!! **** So it's in the shop dead and they're getting the hard drive out for me, so I should be able to update within a week or so! Thank ya'll so much for sticking with me through this story, and I promise when I update, it'll be a super long chapter guaranteed to make your heart sing! (ok, maybe not **_**guaranteed**_**, but it made mine as I was typing!) love every one of your reviews and please don't get pissed off with me. I couldn't control schoolwork load or computer crashes****((**

** Sincerely, Maggie3 or if you prefer it, singingismylife1415 **


	15. Death of the dearly departedor is it?

**The Underlying Truth**

**A/N: hello loyal fans of my fanfic, guess what?! i'm baaa-aack! (cue scary music!) DUHDUHDUHDUH! (not the jaws theme stupid! gosh, what does it take to get some decent scary music around here?!) sorry about that folks! okay, so anyways, i'm sorry for being a horrible person and not updating in forever, but it so wasn't my fault. i'm sorry if this dissapoints, and granted it's not my best work, but if you don't like it, don't read it! ...which is kind of stupid b/c u have to read it to see if u like it...man i need some sleep. anyways, without further adeu, chapter..which one is this again?**

_I managed to get out. So cold! Need to sleep! I couldn't help but think. "I…I…love you…"I said, and then fell asleep to her sobs._

We arrived at the hospital, but i had to wait until he was out of surgery...when they finally let me in to see him...well...

I felt my heart breaking…ripping…crushing into a million pieces as I stood over his cold, seemingly lifeless body laying there on the small bed, machines completely surrounding him. The only sign of life was the soft and continuous beep of the heart monitor and the small rise and fall of his chest. I gaped at the sight before me, tears pooling once again in my eyes, and I noticed something odd. There were two doctors over to one side looking at charts and talking fiercely. I didn't realize I had spoken or even moved until I saw them both staring at me, taking in the blood stained shirt and red, crying swollen eyes.

"E-excuse me." I spoke, my voice breaking, but loud enough for them to hear, "What's going on? Is he going to be okay?" I asked, and found myself on my knees next to him, holding his hand and laying my head wearily on his arm.

"Miss, I'm gonna need you to step away from the body." I shot back and up, glancing frantically around and realized instantly that the beep was coming from behind a curtain to the left..._Chad...NOOOOO_! I collapsed into a weeping heap on the ground. _He can't be...he can't be gone! not Chad! _My head was spinning and i was falling out of control. I clawed desperately asking the ground, crying out, begging that it had been me instead and the doctors pulled the sheet over Chad's head. Sobbing even more uncontrollably, i freaked out even more! _Oh my gosh, Chad, you said you wouldn't leave me! You promised! You lied!_ and with that, i blacked out...

3 days later

Dead inside. Mechanically going through life, i re-live that moment of death over and over, replaying the life leave his eyes. His heart stops. His breath ceases. I see him in my dreams, some nights with a sad expression on his face, so pale and transparent, reaching out to me as if asking _why?_ In others i'd relive our kisses, each tender touch. I'd wake up the next morning and think, just for a second, that i'd go to the set as usual and see his bright face smirking down at me. In that blissful unreality, i could let myself hope. but then reality would come after me with a cold splash in the face, and i'd break down again in my bed. I could keep myself together during the daytime and never cried except for when it was morning or night. I really couldn't stand this...this agony of life. I walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. it wasn't me. I didn't recognize this weeping, pale, morbid looking girl. Along with Chad died Sonny. This girl...she wasn't funny or light hearted. She had died 3 days ago. Her eyes were a brown depths of despair...pain...agony.

I couldn't stand this, i wanted to scream or something, so i resorted to my old habit. pushing my long sleeve back bitterly, i grabbed the small razorblade, my hand shaking, and brought it to my wrist. I dragged it down the length of my fore arm and smiled, knowing that i could indeed still feel. It was gorgeous to me, the red staining white, streams flowing swiftly down and dripping on the white tile. this was my escape. But i knew i had to go to the funeral soon, so i washed it off, watching it go down the drain. A little dizzy from the blood loss, I wore a long sleeved black blouse paired with some other things Tawni had picked out for me.

5 hours later

Standing there, listening to the speakers go on, i wanted to shout out, to cry out to the heavens, but i couldn't let myself. However, when they lowered the coffin into the ground, my resolve broke and i fell down again, not having the strength to get up. There was a strange choking sobbing kind of sound coming from somewhere, but in my pain i couldn't tell who it was. until i felt Tawni's arm around me. Then i realized it was me. I shot up and ran to my car, slamming it into Drive, and taking off to the nearest beach. It was empty as it was school time for most people, and really cold. I left my keys in the car and ran over to the edge of the dock. Jumping in, i grabbed onto a side of the dock to keep myself down. I couldn't live with this pain, with this broken heart, without Chad.

Dying under the water, drowning, was really peaceful i thought, Better than inhaling toxic gas or having to swallow multiple pills. Saves me from the pain of slitting my actual veins. It was so poetic too, the quiet surrounding me, the darkness engulfing. The water was so calm, and the bubbles from my mouth broke the surface in soft flowing ripples. I thought his name, and said it out loud as i finally filled my lungs with water and faded into the darkness...

**A/N: well, i hope ya'll aren't too mad at me. i just had to write this piece. It made me cry while writing, did ya'll cry? oh, and by the way, APRIL FOOLS! bwahahaha, i'm pure evil aren't i?! well, i guess ya'll want the real scene huh? okay, okay, here it is. :D**

**Sonny's POV **

_I can't believe this…I can't believe this…_I though over and over as I heard sirens and more pounding footsteps running toward me and my love. I had ripped off my jacket to put pressure on the stab wound because it looked like the worse one, but I screamed his name and wept over him as I felt his heart beat begin to fade. Finally they got a stretcher in and took me off of him so they could load him up, but I couldn't take my eyes off of his still, white body and they had to hold me back hard because I was fighting so much to get back to my man.

They got him into the ambulance and I didn't even notice all the people pouring out to see the spectacle, my vision was to blurred and I was hysterical with grief and worry. I got into the back with Chad and held on to his hand for dear life, begging and pleading to God that he'd survive and be okay again. One of the ambulance drivers checked me out to make sure I had no immediate injuries, but I didn't care about myself. I prayed and wept, kissed his cold lips, and then prayed some more, harder than I ever had in my life! I was pushed out of the way when we reached the hospital because of his almost non-existent breath and heart beat.

We walked through the doors of the ER, and I jogged to keep up with them, being able to grab hold of his hand once more. But then more doctors and nurses crowded around us, one of them grabbed onto me as the shell of what was Chad was wheeled behind the doors where most do not return. I fought, but the nurse held my hand and slowly but forcefully pushed me back with her to the entrance. I was sobbing absolutely in hysterics, and she sent me to the waiting room with a gentle touch. Sinking down into one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs, I buried my face in my hands and absolutely lost it. I tried not to be loud, but I knew I felt myself shaking uncontrollably. Tears covered my face as I let out all my pain and agony and fear. Once I had cried until I could cry no more, I looked up around me. There were people staring at me, some with sympathy and pity, but most looked incredibly shocked.

I wasn't sure why, but then I remembered who I was, where I was, and most importantly, just how many people watch So Random! I stood up shakingly, not sure that my legs could support my weight now. I walked over to the nurse at the desk and asked where the bathroom was. When I got in, I walked over to the mirror and blew my nose on a paper towel. It was only after I'd thrown it away that my mind registered what was covering me…there, streaked on my face, completely soaking my clothing, and fully covering my hands was a thick coat of ruby red blood. _Chad's blood._ I thought as I ran to the toilet and emptied out my stomach. I couldn't stop gagging at the thought that his life was all over me, and I realized that it meant he'd done exactly what his blood had done. It had covered me, as he'd protected me at all costs.

Walking back to the sink, I took a few shaky breaths and forced myself to turn on the sink and wash off my hands and arms until white showed once again. Then I scrubbed my face until it appeared too. There was nothing I could do about my clothes or hair, but I made sure the blood was cleaned off the floor and sink. I didn't want Chad to have to see me like that when he woke up, and have all that horrible memory thrust in his face first thing. I trudged slowly back to the waiting room, and wearily sat back down.

I felt my tired self slipping into sleep, but then was jerked awake by a terrible announcement! "I'm sorry ma'am, but it's a DOI!" I heard a doctor say. Then I heard a heart breaking, world shattering cry from an older woman, seemingly in her 40's, sitting across from me! She practically fainted into her chair, and there was nobody there to comfort her, so I got up and went to her. Putting my arm around her, I tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm Sonny. What's your name?" I asked, placing my hand over the distraught woman's. She looked up and told me, "M-m-marissa. It was J-j-j-jacoooooob!!!" she wailed quietly. "I'm so sorry. My boyfriend and I were attacked…he's in surgery right now and I'm so worried. Was Jacob your son?" I asked, and she nodded, sobbing again but looking at me with pretty blue eyes which were depths of despair. "I t-told him not to g-get the motorcycle, but he d-didn't listen to me! And now it's just too l-late!" she said tears flowing long and hard.

I felt my own, formerly dry eyes swell with tears again, and stroked her hair, saying it would be okay eventually while inwardly I was thinking, _this could be me in a few minutes_! All this time, I'd assumed he was still alive, that it would be a quick fix to sew him up and everything, but what if…_what if he didn't make it?! What if the knife or bullet went through too many organs or did too much damage?! What if he's already dead or dies on the table during surgery?! Oh my gosh, what if he's just left to lie there, stuck in a cold metal compartment where all other bodies are?!_

And so, I continued to stroke her hair and hold her hand, crying for her, Chad, and even for myself. Marissa called her husband eventually, and he came to get her, crying and thanking me for comforting her while he was away. The waiting room didn't have all that many people in it anymore, and I guessed that it was around 2 in the morning, but heck no was I going to sleep or going home to change. I sat for another thirty minutes wringing my hands, feeling the room close in around me, suffocating, no air to breathe, when I decided I had had enough and went to the nurse at the desk.

"Excuse me, nurse?" I asked. She looked up at me with kind eyes, like my mom's, and asked me what I needed. "My boyfriend…Chad Dylan Cooper…is he out of surgery yet?" I asked frantically, my nails biting into my palms to keep from bursting into sobs again, so great was my worry. "Uh, let me check here for a second…yes, he is in room 412 right now, you can go see him if you want, although he's probably still out from the anesthesia." She said smiling up at me, and hope once again seized my heart as I flew down the hall looking for his room. _Room 399…405…411…here it is! Room 41-_ but my thoughts stopped then as I saw him.

I felt my heart breaking…ripping…crushing into a million pieces as I stood over his cold, seemingly lifeless body laying there on the small bed, machines completely surrounding him. The only sign of life was the soft and continuous beep of the heart monitor and the small rise and fall of his chest. I gaped at the sight before me, tears pooling once again in my eyes, and I noticed something odd. There were two doctors over to one side looking at charts and talking fiercely. I didn't realize I had spoken or even moved until I saw them both staring at me, taking in the blood stained shirt and red, crying swollen eyes.

"E-excuse me." I spoke, my voice breaking, but loud enough for them to hear, "What's going on? Is he going to be okay?" I asked, and found myself on my knees next to him, holding his hand and laying my head wearily on his arm.

"Um, who are you miss?" one of them asked, and I gave my name and once again asked what in the world was going on. "Well, your boyfriend here lost a lot of blood. We're trying to find out his blood type so we can get in a transfusion, and we're having difficulty with that." He said while glancing uneasily over at his companion who stood stony faced. "Otherwise…he'll die." And at that moment, I recalled an argument we'd had so many months ago.

_"Shut up Chad, you are not better than me!" _I had screamed at him, frustrated that he'd had the nerve to even suggest such a thing.

_"Whatever Sonny, but this really does prove that I'm better than you! Better yet, it **scientifically **proves it!" _he had retorted. Only he could set my temper on fire in that short a time.

_"Just because you're type A+ and I'm type O doesn't mean that you're any better than me. It just means that our genes are different, and I can give blood universally but you can only help one type of person, even though I doubt you'd help even a single human being other than yourself." _I'd yelled and walked off then. Now, remembering that particular argument reminded me that there was someone who could help him right away. And even though I was afraid of needles, I'd do anything for him, the man I loved with all my heart.

"I." my voice was shaky. I cleared my throat and tried again. "I'll do it. He's type A+ but I'm type O. take mine please, and save him. Do whatever you can, just please _please _do not let him **die**!" I was begging now, tears streaming once again. I was like a freaking dam about to explode! They walked out and a few minutes later, there was some equipment, needles, bags, the whole shebang. Taking me over to a chair, they instructed me on some things, but all I heard was my own frantic heart beating…beating…beating his name. _Chad…Chad…Chad…_ and I knew I had to do it or I'd surely die too without him.

I felt a jab in the crook of my elbow and looked down to see the needle sticking out and my red life-blood pouring through a tube into a bag for Chad. But I glanced away quickly and instead gazed over at my love. Just sitting still and quiet…peaceful even. Were it not for the tubes and equipment, I'd think he was sleeping. Once they were done, they hooked him to the bag, bandaging my arm in the process, and I expected a miraculous awakening to occur instantly upon receiving my donation. Nothing happened though. He just laid there and remained the same. I don't know how long I sat there next to him, holding his hand and laying my head on his chest, and I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulder.

I looked up, everything, all the horror from the day before, came back to me in one giant, cold splash. Glancing around to see who had awakened me, I saw my cast behind me and Tawni leaning over to take my hand out of Chad's. She gazed sympathetically at me and led me outside and to her car. I didn't say anything, but she knew me well enough to know that I needed a reason. "You really need to get cleaned up or people are going to think you're the one who almost killed Chad. You're still covered in blood. Come on…" and she brought me home. I took as quick of a shower as I could and was dressed up in jeans, calf length boots, and Chad's sweat shirt he'd given me once. My hair was left down to do whatever it wanted, I didn't care about looks just now other than the make-up Tawni put on me. She handed me sunglasses and we sped back to the hospital so I wouldn't have to miss another minute of him.

As soon as I sat down in my place beside him, and wrapped my hand around his once again, he visibly looked more lively, and I felt his fingers twitch in mine. I leaned over him and kissed him on the lips as soft as I could manage, and his eyes flew open.

**A/N: did i make any of ya'll cry? review review review, or there will be no more chapters :O i'm serious...or not...i'll still write:) just pretty please review? just a teensy tiny one? or if you're feeling extra generous, a BIG FAT COLOSSAL GIANT ONE?!**


	16. kissed by a Sonny

**A/N: Hi everyone. First off, I am SO INCREDIBLY EXTREMELY IRREVOCABLY sorry that I haven't updated in about 2 months. For one thing, I've had extreme writers block, for another, my uncle died so I had to deal with that, final exams, fights with parents, and loads of other things but I know that doesn't really excuse that. So I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I liked it(or at least the beginning of it) but idk about the rest really. But yeah, I've got my inspiration back and will be writing more soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance. **

_As soon as I sat down in my place beside him, and wrapped my hand around his once again, he visibly looked more lively, and I felt his fingers twitch in mine. I leaned over him and kissed him on the lips as soft as I could manage, and his eyes flew open. _

He coughed and grimaced at how much it hurt, and I was frozen. Absolutely frozen in place, breath caught in my throat, and mouth seemingly shut tight. I had been so afraid to hope and now…_could it be true? Is he really okay?___ "S-Sonny? *cough cough* are you alright? What the heck happened?" he asked, focusing on me, staring at him with an expression he couldn't decipher. I just couldn't move, let alone think! He looked around the cold, clean, clinical room and gaining a bit of strength he raised his voice a bit and moved his hand to cover mine. "Sonshine? I'm alive, it's okay, but are you okay? Are you hurt? Please, talk to me!" he said, and as soon as his hand touched mine, my heart snapped, as well as my body, and I jumped up throwing my arms as gently as possible around all the tubes and things on him as the tears burst forth again.

"Ouch! Watch the shoulder Sonny!" Chad's face scrunched up in pain. I pulled back quickly, tears still flowing freely as I said "Sorry, sorry, I just…I c-can't believe that you're alive! Oh thank God, thank GOD I was scared out of my mind! Don't you ever do that again Chad, if I'd stayed with you maybe I could've taken the shot or helped you or SOMETHING!" but Chad looked horrified at the very mention of me confronting the maniac. "Allison Sonny Munroe, I wouldn't have had it any other way. Hell no would I want a bullet in you, or you hurt. I'd rather go through that a million times before ever seeing you in pain." He said, gaining strength and caressing my cheek. I leaned my face into his palm, tears slowing down a bit, and I rubbed his arm.

"I swear…I-I thought I'd lost you Chad. I don't think I could've lived on without you." I said, and his hand tightened. "Don't you ever say that Sonny. If and when I go, you'd better not go and kill yourself. A world couldn't exist without the Sun to warm it." He smiled weakly as our moment was interrupted by a doctor coming in.

"Ah, Ms. Munroe, Mr. Cooper. Glad to see you're awake. We were worried for a while there." He said, burying his nose in his clipboard.

"Luckily I had a beautiful princess to wake me up from my enchanted sleep…although I think it's supposed to happen the other way around." He laughed, but then abruptly stopped, the stab wound clearly causing excruciating pain.

"Well, everything looks good here, you don't need some of these machines so I'll get them taken away, other than the heart monitor and IV. You'll be ready to leave in a few days, but you'll have to take a break from working for about a month while you heal up." He left the room and a nurse came in to remove almost all of the machines and tubes until it was just Chad with a single, solitary tube running out the top of his hand.

He and I just gazed at each other, two hands connected as one, and we took in every detail of each others' being, memorizing every line, hungry for more. "Sonny…I really do love you more than my life itself." Chad said, a pure look of love coming into his eyes. I beamed and stood up to lean over him in response. "As I love you." And I bent down to place one more kiss, one soft as angel wings, on his poor bruised mouth.

"You need some more pain medication, I saw that flinch. And some sleep. I'll sleep in this chair over here." I said as I pushed a button that automatically administered more drugs to tame the fire in his wounds.

"Sonny?" said Chad softly, and my head snapped up. He scooted over, grimacing again, but accomplished what he'd wanted to do. There was a small spot next to him on his unwounded right side, a spot the perfect size for me. "You sure, because I don't want to hurt you or anything…" I said, protesting even as my legs drew me over and down onto the spot. His eyes told me to hush, and I curled gently into his embrace. With final smiles and sleepy expressions, we held hands and slept in each other's warm embraces, knowing everything was gonna be alright as long as we had each other.

….

The following couple of days went by in a flash of gross hospital food, and pain mixed with sleep and love as I refused to leave his side. Then finally he was discharged and they had to get him into normal clothes (the nurse helped him, not me) and into the wheelchair while all the hundreds of cards from fans were sent to his home, and all the many teddy bears were given to the children's wing of the hospital.

Paparazzi swarmed the outside of the hospital, but the owners got security to contain them out of the way of ambulances and made sure Chad and I were able to get to the car safely and without harassment or having to play twenty questions with microphones. When we reached his home, a tall blond woman ran out, along with a little blur of gold that ran into Chad's legs.

"CHADDIE!" said the ball of fluff at his knees, and I heard a sob as the woman reached out toward Chad. "Oh honey, I was so worried, I can't believe this happened! Sweetie, are you okay? I would've come to the hospital, but they said you were already being taken care of great by this dear…who are you?" the woman said, turning to me.

"Oh, I'm Sonny Munroe, from So Random! I'm Chad's girlfriend. How do you do Mrs. Cooper, I presume?" I said, shaking the woman's hand and beaming. But Mrs. Cooper grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you so much sweetie. If it weren't for you, Chad might just be…be" but the woman broke down crying again and squeezed me even tighter. "Ssh, shh, he's fine Mrs. Cooper. It's all right." I said, rubbing her back. I was great at comforting. She sniffled and backed away.

"I'm so sorry, but after what happened to Harold, I just haven't been the same." Said Mrs. Cooper, pulling out a handkerchief from her bag. But with her out of the way, the small blur came into focus at my legs this time, hugging me.

"I know who you are! You're Sonny from So Random! It's my favoritest show in the whole wild world!" said the blur, now showing itself to be a darling little girl with golden blonde curls and big blue eyes full of innocence and wonder at meeting me. She was like a little china doll. I bent down until I was level with her. "And what's your name cutie?" I asked, smiling.

"My name is Sky and I'm six and I love you!" the little girl said it with confidence and definence, like it was important to say what she meant, and have it heard. I laughed inwardly, and said, "Well it's nice to meet you Sky. Are you Chaddie's little sister?" I asked. She gave a nod that made her ringlets bounce all over, and I let out a giggle.

**CPOV**

I sat there watching Sonny interact with my little sister, and couldn't help but smile. The two of them were wrapped up in their own little world. My mom squeezed my hand and spoke softly to me. "Chad honey, you better not let this one slip away. I'm not kidding, she's amazing, just right for my Chaddykins!" she said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I couldn't agree more, we were perfect for each other and would stick together like peanut butter and jelly.

"Yeah Mom, she's a keeper." I said, and smiled at the two new best friends, a 6 year old, and a 16 year old, the two loves of my life.

"Hey Sonny, why don't you stay for dinner and get to know my family more?" I called. She looked up and for a second worry crossed her face.

"I don't want to intrude….I mean I'm sure ya'll haven't seen each other in a while and…well sure, I'd love to." She gave in when my mom brushed off her worries with a hand. _She's so cute when she gets embarrassed!_ I thought as I gazed at her beautiful dark hair falling to frame her face, and the pretty pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Are you kidding me, doll? There's no way you'd intrude, you're definitely part of the family now, no question asked!" she said, giving Sonny another bear hug.

"Well alright! Let's go in!" I said, and Sonny came over to give me her support so that I could walk in. it was a slow process, but less painful since I got to have her arms around me, and mine around her shoulders, smelling her sweet strawberry hair.

…

1 Week Later

**SPOV**

"Chad, come on, it's okay for you to visit the studio, it's not like they'll kick you out just because you're not able to work just yet." I told him, trying to drag him in by his right arm. He kept pulling back slightly though, so I stopped tugging, went straight up to him, grabbed his face, and planted a yummy kiss on him. He was surprised, but that didn't stop him from kissing back briefly.

I pulled away and said "Now will you come?" he grinned and pulled me back for one more kiss.

"Alright, fine!" he said. _There we go, that's the way to get things done! Guys just need a little…persuasion_ I thought. He grinned at me and said "You know I'm going to need my medication every half hour to get better." I bent to my purse, I thought it was every 2 hours, but he stopped my hand. "No no no, not _that _medication. I need my Sonny kisses!" he said, smiling even wider.

I giggled and said "fine."

"fine."

"good!"

"good!" and with that last good we kissed again until I finally dragged him in to the cafeteria where, as I'd planned before, everyone we knew popped up and streamers went off.

"WELCOME BACK CHAD!" they all yelled and cheered. Chad looked overwhelmed for a second, but then smiled at me and yelled back, "THANKS!"

We all had a great time hanging out with each other, and me and Chad never lost sight of each other. When it had all ended, I brought him back home. When we reached the doorstep, I turned to face him.

"So Chad, do you think you can handle all this?" I asked with a teasing tone. He grinned back.

"Ask me in a few years." He said, winked, kissed me goodnight, and sent me off to my apartment where I collapsed on my soft bed with a permanent smile etched on my face.

**A/N: Okay, I know, kinda choppy and definitely not my best work but I'm just now reviving and remembering my love for Channy, so please forgive that and leave me lots of reviews!**


	17. murderer revealed

Chapter 17 sonny with a chance the underlying truth

**Greetings readers! Haha, what am I an alien? Anyways, I was sitting in my car writing this at 3 in the morning on my way to florida. A stinkin 7 hour trip from where I live, and of course being 15 and only having a permit means I couldn't help my mom out by driving for her(stupid 10:00pm rule) so I stayed awake from the time we left (11pm last night) to 7 am here. We spent the day running around desperate for a books-a-million as the new Gallagher girl academy book came out and I was frantic to get it(of course, when we get there after another hour and a half's driving OUT OF THE WAY, they didn't have it **** )**

**Hit the beach, saw hundreds of angel wings burying themselves in the sand, finding tons of sanddollars, and being terrified of bull sharks led to my conclusion that next time I go to the beach, I need to BRING A FRIEND! I only have my 9 year old sister and parents to keep me company. So not cool! But I digress, so here it is, a short chapter but I felt it necessary to put it in to show more of Chad's true character and for those people burning with curiosity to know why they were attacked. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, the dumb disclaimer. I don't own sonny with a chance. Ya happy?**

**One year later**

I sat down in my dressing room and looked around. We'd had a sketch where our characters were at a police station, and it brought back the memory of the day when we'd learned the truth about the murderous scum who'd attacked us.

**Flashback *again***

"Hello Miss Munroe, Mr. Cooper. How are you both feeling?" asked the cop when we came in, me supporting Chad. It had just been a couple of days since the attack, and we had to be escorted in by police officers so as not to be mobbed by the huge crowd of reporters. Once inside the police station, we had been shown the way to this man, Detective Stone's, office.

They'd given their statements at the hospital already, and had no idea why they were back.

"Uh, we're doing as well as can be expected." I replied while Chad shrugged and winced with the pain it caused him. "But much better than if we were away from each other." And I turned to Chad, smiling my special smile I saved just for him.

"Good, good. Well…I'm sure you know why you're here." Said the Detective a bit distracted, rifling through his papers and such.

"Actually…no. Could you…err…enlighten us?" I asked.

"Well, it's about the murderer of your father, goes by the name 'Pete Rodgers'. Anyways, we dug up the dirt on old Pete and found out a whole bunch of crap. You see, about 20 years ago, he and your father, James, were best friends. Pete liked this girl, your mother, for a long time, but James fell in love and they got married. From the moment the engagement was announced…Pete went a bit crazy in the head, thinking your father stole what was rightfully his. It got him to thinking that the only solution was to kill your dad.

"He kept on with this way of thinking over and over until he came to the conclusion to torture him first, break him like he'd broken Pete's heart. He got it into his head that if he killed James, your mother would suddenly fall in love with him. Ridiculous! And right when he starts preparing to make his move, who should come along but you, a perfect little angel.

"He knew you'd now be the light in your mother's eyes, that light that he wanted to be, so he had to plan some more to get you out of the way as well. So for six years his twisted mind plotted and schemed until he finally found the perfect opportunity. You of course know what happened next. Anyways, after he failed to kill you despite killing your father, he went back into hiding until now."

Neither I nor Chad interrupted his monologue although as the talk went on, Chad tightened his fingers around mine. I glanced at him, letting our unspoken connection do its work to comfort the both of us.

"Then, when he was ready to strike again, your mother went and remarried and had another child, your 6 year old sister. Once again, he was set back and had to plan some more. He now had three targets, two after your stepfather…er…left. And once again, you know the rest of the story quite well. I'm very sorry for your losses, and just know that you can sleep safely again knowing that this psychopath is locked away in a padded cell."

But Chad didn't appear to hear this last part, he was doubled over as if he had been punched in the stomach. I put my arm around his severely shaking shoulders.

"H-h-he was a-after SKY?" Chad sounded like he was about to be sick, and he cringed, scrunching up his eyes and face. "Oh lord no! I'd die before letting anything happen to her. It was bad enough Sonny had to be involved, but her? She's only FREAKING 6 YEARS OLD!" he shouted, standing up ignoring the pain. I started crying as well and just put my face in my hands.

"What the HELL was he even thinking going after her? Let me see him, I want to kill him! I WILL KILL HIM! Where is he?" he asked, pacing now, more furious than I'd ever seen him. I looked up and saw that he was crying too.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper but we've got the situation well under control. We can't allow you to see him." The Detective said, startled by his reaction but apparently used to these types of reactions.

Chad, still shaking, collapsed into the chair burying his face deep into his hands. I heard broken phrases.

"Going near Sonny…threatening Sky…damn him to hell…only 6!" and I knew it was time for me to step in. I put my arm around his shoulders again and gently pushed away his hands.

"Chad." I said, making sure I had his attention. "She's okay. Better than okay with a big brother like you. She's safe, out of harm completely, has two very capable kick-butt body guards, and me. We won't let anything bad happen to her okay? And Pete, that awful devil of a man, has to spend the rest of his life alone in a cell. It's the best punishment for what he did, to have to live with that guilt, live with the fact that he murdered his best friend for the REST OF HIS LIFE! There's no need to be rash." I finished, stroking his cheeks to calm him, and he did a bit.

"I-I know Sonny, but just even thinking about him going near one of you…I can't control myself. I lose it completely and i…I didn't want you to have to see me like this. I'm sorry." He said looking ashamed.

"Hey, hakuna matata." I said with a smile at him. That made him chuckle slightly and I knew he'd be okay after that. That moment on, I made a vow to myself that I'd always be there for him, no matter what came our way. I'd be faithful and stick with him. Besides, I had no other choice. My heart just wouldn't accept not having him in my life.

**A/N: So…what'd ya think? Too melodramatic? Too crazy? Way too unrealistic? Idk, I was half asleep while writing this, so sorry if it disappoints. This particular fanfic will be wrapping up soon in a few more chapters I think, but forewarning: they'll skip over lots of time between them so don't be confused plz**


	18. loves final call

**A/N: For the last time on this story(I think) this is singingismylife1415! Okay, this whole thing took off on a WHOLE different angle than what I originally planned, a whole lot more drama and everything, but I was okay with it. Hope you guys were! Anyways, I know ya'll had months inbetween updates which sux, but I had no choice, sorry! ****J**** I just went through long periods with no inspiration at all! **

**OH, and before you read this final installment of the underlying truth, I want to say a special thank you to Vanessa, one of my faithful readers and reviewers who commented on my chapters, was constructive, and who gave me the much need virtual kick in the pants to get a move on with my writing when I was in those dry spells! So thank you so much girl, probably would still be stuck without ur motivation! And on with the story!**

**SPOV**

"Jenny, dear, could you give me a glass of water please?" I asked to my sweet little granddaughter. Rose, me and Chad's daughter, came over and helped me sit up. I felt the hand covering mine tighten, and I looked over to the side. There, the same bright blue eyes shone down on me, just as amused as the first time we met. I was interrupted from my daze by a quiet little voice saying "Here you go Gwandma." And I turned to look at the small, dark headed child.

"Thank you sugar." I said warmly, smiling at her. As I drank up, I thought back over my life. It happens a lot when you get old, as I found out. First I thought back to the end of our two shows. We stayed in Hollywood and worked around in different movies or shows for most of our lives, from teenage years to our 50's. Despite all the bad publicity and lies in the magazines, we stood strong and ignored them all. After all, it was lies in magazines that brought us together. We made sure our house was a nice, happy place for our children to grow up in.

We married at the age of 21, not wanting to wait any longer. As I recalled the wedding, Chad spoke to me.

"You know honey, I think you're just as beautiful now as you were when we got married." He said softly.

"Funny, I was just thinking about that." I said back, smiling warmly at him.

"Oh mama, tell us again about your wedding!" Rose said, balancing her sleeping baby boy, Roy, in her arms.

"Well then, let's see…" I started as I thought where to begin.

"He proposed on my 20th birthday, it was on my favorite day of the year, the official first day of summer on the calendar, and he'd taken me out on a picnic to do it, you know about that part though. So we planned for a whole year until my 21st birthday came around, and then on that same day as the proposal, we were married.

"Now despite our popularity and fame, we had a small close wedding with our family and friends, Tawni was the maid of honor, Lord bless her soul. It was so sad when she died when we were 50. Cancer, the poor dear." I digressed, thinking of my old best friend with tears in my eyes. Chad once again squeezed my hand comfortingly, and I continued

"Where was I? Oh yes, the maid of honor. Nico was the best man, and that was when those two got together, it was some kiss they had at the reception, whew! I was so nervous, it's silly now that I look back on it, but my mother had to hold my hair three times because I thought I was going to throw up!" I chuckled then, remembering mom in all her silliness.

"When I finally got my butterflies under control, I went to meet my father at the doors. I had been so angry at him for years, but your father here helped me get over that, so I'd hired a private detective to help me track him down, to see if he wanted to escort his little girl down the aisle. Lucky I did, because then I had him for another 20 years to get to know him.

"We opened the doors and looked inside the old church. It was just like this strange dream I'd had, only different. It was later in the afternoon, and the sun hit the stained glass window just right so that the whole room was alight with beautiful, wondrous colors. I remember finally pulling my eyes away from the window to look at something even better than the heaven lights.

"Your father stood there, tall, handsome, and proud. I remember thinking what did I do to deserve this? And when his eyes met mine, I was such an eager little bugger it was all I could to keep walking to the music, and not running up there. Once we reached him, daddy kissed my cheek and placed my and Chad's hands together. They were the perfect fit." I said as I looked down at our old and wrinkled hands entertwined just as they'd been 50 years before. Yep, we'd just reached the golden anniversary, and now we were sitting together in our double bed, visiting with our family.

"It was one of those moments." Chad said, taking over for me in his deep reassuring voice. "one of those moments that you can recall every small detail, but yet at the same time it's all just a big blur that went by in the blink of an eye, and yet carried on for years." I nodded in agreement at this.

"After we said our vows, I kissed your mother and we ran out to the limo waiting outside." He finished.

"That love's never died, even now at 71, we both feel the same as that first time we admitted we loved each other.

Chad and I smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes for a moment, and then he leaned over and kissed me again. I felt the same feelings as I had back then, the increased pulse, the dizziness, the unadulterated love. I closed my eyes briefly after pulling back, the memories of thousands of other kisses flashing by. Our wedding night, the honeymoon, The day Sky graduated, when I first got pregnant with Rose, after each small, inconsequential fight. We survived the attack when we were young, what could end us after that? Nothing!

Even at the toughest time in our marriage when I suspected he might be cheating, and he thought the same of me, we still made it through just fine and the better for it! We grew to trust each other even more, to love each other, everything! And now, nearing the ending of our great chapter, the memories seemed to flood in.

"Oh, I just love that story!" cried Rose as she put Roy in his carrier, and got Jenny's hand. "I love you mom and dad, but I need to go. Charlie needs me to drop off something at his office and we've got a dentist appointment." She said. Charlie, her husband, was a lawyer and she often stopped by his office to see him.

"Go on, dear, I love you. Be safe driving on these roads!" I warned as she left our room. Once she was gone, I turned to Chad.

"I love you, Mr. Cooper." I said as I leaned up to kiss him one more time before laying down to rest my head on his shoulder again.

"And I love you Mrs. Cooper." He said with his face buried in my hair. Before I fell asleep, we joined both pairs of hands and smiled once morea t one another. As I drifted off, I heard him breathe out the word "my sonshine." Before we both joined in slumber.

This sleep felt different than the rest, and I knew he probably felt it too. It would be our last time falling asleep in each other's arms, our last time seeing our children, but it was okay. We'd lived long lives full of love and hope, wonder at each turn, and we were ready to write the next chapter of our lives together.

We'd survived so much in life, as long as we were together in death, how hard could it be?

**A/N: the end! How was the whole story? I know ya'll are still mad at me for the whole month in between update thing, but I have legit excuses! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Wow! It's the longest thing I've ever written! 56 pages! My first multi-chapter fanfic…hmm…I don't know, I'm very proud of this story in all honesty. Many may think it's a piece of crap or they don't like the characters or something, but I like this so if you have a bad opinion, fire away, I can take it. I wasn't sure what to do after that last chapter, but then this came to me. Thank you so much for reading this story! Review! **


End file.
